Una Triste Historia de Amor
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Apesar de que ahora somos enemigos, no importa lo que tenga que arriesgar, te protegere desde las sombras. AsaKiku 100% con un ligero UKUs, Decimo Acto NEW ultimo capitulo
1. Primer Acto

Wooooohaaaaa~~ Aqui Kikuppy. Bueno este fue mi primer fic de Hetalia, primero queria aprender a subir los fics en esta pagina para luego subirlo uwu ya lo habia estado subiendo en otras paginas. Es 100% AsaKiku, aunque tambien tiene un ligero UsUk, la historia se situa en la 2da guerra Mundial, aunque los primeros capitulos hablan mucho sobre el pasado de Arthur y Kiku juntos. Sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los personajes son de Hidekaz-sama. Si fuera mio seria 100% yaoi y una pareja de ley seria el AsaKiku

* * *

Primer Acto

Era la primera reunion de los paises aliados que se llevaba acabo. La lluvia golpeaba con fiereza el gran ventanal, mientras que un britanico miraba triste por el. Intentaba pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera la proxima guerra. Sentia que todas estas batallas eran realmente innecesarias. En ese momento alguien golpeo su espalda, haciendo que el ingles chocara contra la ventana.

-¿Que pasa Inglaterra? ¿Tienes miedo de que te partan el culo en la guerra?- pregunto energetico el Norteamericano. Arthur lo miro con odio, sobando su frente.

-No es eso. Siento que esta guerra es innecesaria- Alfred lo miro con detenimiento y despues con seriedad pregunto.

-¿Que sucede Arthur?- el britanico se sorprendio de que le llamara por su nombre real.

-Ya te dije que nada, solo creo que esta guerra traera muchas consecuencias- Alfred suspiro, conocia a Arthur y sabia que estaba ocultando algo, se dio la vuelta y se sento en su silla.

-Sera mejor que comencemos la reunion de los paises aliados- dijo en un tono un tanto energetico pero aun preocupado por su amigo.

En la sala se encontraban Rusia, Francia, China, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, que acababa de tomar asiento. La reunion seria para organizar las tropas y saber que pais se encargaria de cada quien.

-Yo propongo que todos ustedes sean mis respaldos y yo sere el heroe- grito emocionado EU

-Eso es imposible, seria mas facil repartirnos los paises- susurro desganado Inglaterra.

-En ese caso Inglaterra, Francia y yo atacaremos Alemania e Italia- respondio EU -Rusia y China se encargaran de Japon- ambos paises sonrieron al escuchar el pais que les tocaria e Inglaterra de repente se sintio inquieto.

-Me opongo- todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues el era el que menos interes mostraba en la guerra -Yo me encargare de Japon- China enseguida se mostro en desacuerdo.

-Japon queda mas cerca de nosotros, yo puedo encargarme de el con facilidad- dijo Yao enojado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con China- dijo Ivan con una sonrisa tierna pero un tanto inquietante -Yo tengo cuentas que arreglar con Japon-

-¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que te hicieron en la guerra ruso-japonesa?- desafio Arthur a Ivan, este se mostro algo molesto y volteo la cara.

-No cometeremos los mismos errores de antes- repuso Rusia pero Francia intervino.

-Si Inglaterra tanto quiere enfrentarse a Japon demosle una oportunidad- el rubio le guiño el ojo a Inglaterra, en ocasiones solia ser demasiado perceptivo.

Inglaterra desvio la mirada apretando los puños. Rusia se limito a fulminar con la mirada al frances. Alfred se quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente al britanico. Sabia que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo, pero no lograba entender sus intenciones.

¿Acaso tenia algo que ver con ese japones?

-Kiku Honda, eh?- susurro entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Francia, que era el mas proximo a el.

-Ahh Ahh... nada- rio nervioso el estadounidense mientras se llevaba una hamburguesa a la boca, intentando distraer al frances -jja-ja...jajaj- rio con trozos de la hamburguesa en la boca.

-En ese caso se da por terminada esta reunion- dijo China en lo que se ponia de pie -Inglaterra, te dare a Japon, pero si no puedes vencerle, China entrara en la defensiva- Yao hablo con seriedad, para despues darse la vuelta y salir de la habitacion. Rusia se puso de pie sin decir palabra alguna y tambien salio de la sala.

-Si que hacen drama- respondio Francia jugueton pero despues miro con seriedad a Inglaterra -Quiero hablar contigo Arthur- el rubio de ojos esmeralda se sorprendio.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo- respondio con sequedad saliendo de la habitacion, pero Francia rapidamente lo intercepto, golpeando con algo de bruquedad la pared, aun lado de la cabeza de Arthur y sobre su hombro, para despues acercar su rostro levemente al del britanico.

-Escuchame Arthur, cualquier problema sentimental que tengas con alguna potencia del eje debes arreglarla cuanto antes, los Aliados no se detendran si tienes algun tipo de simpatia hacia alguno de ellos, y si te metes en su camino te eliminaran, al igual que haran con las potencias del eje, estamos en medio de una guerra, no puedes flaquear por sentimentalismos- el ingles lo miro con seriedad.

-No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando- el frances rio levemente.

-Te lo advierto, si te metes en mi camino no tendre piedad alguna, aunque seamos aliados- el britanico se separo con brusquedad del frances, caminando por el pasillo cabizbajo, sin mirar a nadie. EU salio de sala y se paro junto a Francia, mirando como se alejaba Inglaterra.-No deberias preocuparte por el- dijo Francis colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred -recuerda que despues de todo tu eres el menor, Arthur sabe defenderse y sabra salir de esta-

-¿que es lo que le preocupa?- pregunto Alfred angustiaso, Francis se quedo pensativo mirando al techo.

-humm... me pregunto porque sera...- dijo en lo que reia y se colocaba las manos detras de la cabeza -sera mejor dejarlo asi-

Era una hermosa tarde de verano en Japon, en una pequeña casa de Kyoto. Un aleman, un italiano y un japones se encontraban paseando por el jardin. El dia era tranquilo y podian escucharse una aves que cantaban, mientras que unas mariposas se paseaban por las flores de tan bello jardin. El japones se detuvo a mirar las flores, mientras que el italiano corria tras una mariposa.

-Vaya que tienes un paraiso de tranquilidad aqui, Japon- dijo el aleman con una sonrisa.

-Si, es pequeño, pero es realmente comodo- respondio el japones con algo de sonrojo. El italiano se detuvo y dejo escapar la mariposa.

-Debes de sentirte algo solo, en esta isla... separado de los demas paises-

-Italia- lo reprendio Alemania pero Japon lo detuvo.

-A veces es mas comodo de esta manera, aparte seguido vienen a visitarme varios paises, a mi no me molesta- Kiku sonrio con modestia y Ludwig lo miro con algo de ternura. Italia corrio hacia Japon.

-No te preocupes Japon, yo vendre a visitarte cuando me lo pidas, inclusive vendre a vivir aqui- respondio Italia tomando las manos del japones con una sonrisa, el timido Japon se sonrojo.

-Gracias Italia-san-

-No sera necesario- dijo Alemania separando a Italia de Japon -Tu solo causaras molestias en este lugar-

-Heee! pero... pero...- susurro Italia con lagrimas en los ojos. Japon comenzo a reir cubriendo su boca con la manga del kimono.

-Vamos Japon, no seas tan timido, estamos entre amigos- le dijo Alemania con una ligera sonrisa y el japones levanto la mirada algo sorprendido.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto y recordo que alguien le habia dicho algo parecido.

_"El rubio caminaba frente al japones, mirando sorprendido la vegetacion de ese lugar._

_-Este lugar es muy hermoso, podria estar aqui todo el tiempo- dijo el chico mirandole con una sonrisa y ternura en sus ojos esmeralda._

_-Puede venir el tiempo que quiera, Inglaterra-san- dijo el japones algo sonrojado. El britanico coloco su mano sobre la cabeza del japones y revolvio sus cabellos._

_-No seas tan timido, ahora puedes llamarme Arthur, porque somos amigos-"_

-Oye, oye... ¿sigues aqui?- pregunto un tanto preocupado el aleman.

-Ehh?... ah yo... lo siento- susurro el japones que se habia quedado absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Heee... te has quedado pensando en alguien- dijo burlon Italia -¿en tu novia?- en seguida las mejillas de Kiku se tornaron rojizas.

-E-en que esta pensando Italia-san?- pregunto un tanto enojado pero mas que nada avergonzado.

-¿Ah? Di en el clavo- volvio a molestar con cara de idiota.

-Italia! deja a Japon en paz- reclamo Alemania, intentando controlar la situacion.

-No...- respondio Kiku bajando la mirada y sonrio triste -estaba pensando en un viejo amigo- Alemania lo miro unos segundos, ese chico misterioso causaba mucha ternura.

-Oye, no debes de preocuparte por la guerra venidera, pues nosotros estaremos aqui para ayudarte, despues de todo ahora somos amigos- le sonrio al chico y revolvio sus cabellos, Kiku levanto la mirada y sonrio.

-Amigos...- susurro para si con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

* * *

Bueno, se nota algo rara mi tipo de escritura, pero esque lo escribi hace tiempito y decidi dejarlo como lo habia hecho en un principio, espero y se note el avanze de mi escritura a lo largo de la historia (esta loca ya tiene escrito hasta el penultimo capitulo) intentare calcular tiempo para seguir publicando esta historia y no abandonar las otras dos que tengo uwu

Por cada review que dejen Heracles encontrara un nuevo lugar para dormir~~ Aunque claro, solo el griego sabe con quien dormira kesesese x3


	2. Segundo Acto

Lalihoooo~~ Lamento la tardanza (no entiendo como no actualizo este si ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 9 -w-) pero esque me pongo a revizar para ver si todo esta en orden (que a la distraida de mi se me va el avion bien y bonito) Bueno, este es un especial de doble capitulo, sisisi dos en uno (bueno eso ultimo no xD) asi que subire el segundo y el tercer acto~~

* * *

Segundo Acto

Un britanico contemplaba angustiado el Big Ben desde el segundo piso de su casa en Londres. Coloco la mano sobre el cristal, intentando atrapar las gotas de lluvia. Ese clima era simplemente deprimente. No soportaba esta guerra en lo mas minimo. El no deseaba luchar. Tenia el presentimiento de que algo malo saldria de esto. Pero no habia manera de detenerla.

-La guerra solo trae muerte y destruccion- susurro a su reflejo en el cristal.

-¿Me diras que es lo que te preocupa?- dijo un norteamericano, contemplandolo desde el marco de la puerta y entrando a la habitacion.

-Ya te he dicho que nada- respondio molesto el britanico, sentandose en su sofa.

-Las tropas alemanas se han movilizado, estan atacando Francia y escuche de un espia que pronto vendran hacia Inglaterra-

-¿y las tropas japonesas?- dijo la pregunta espontaneamente, el norteamericano sintio una extraña punzada en el pecho.

-Por el momento no han hecho ningun movimiento, al igual que las italianas- Arthur suspiro y se recosto por completo en el sofa, cubriendo su mirada con una cortina de cabellos dorados.-Deberias de preparar un plan de ataque- repuso Alfred- aunque aun no se han movilizado es posible que las tropas japonesas ataquen, ellos son poderosos, no puedes confiarte-

-Ya tengo uno- respondio con sequedad Arthur.

-¿Cual es tu obsecion por Japon?-

-No es de tu incunvencia- La frialdad en su mirada inquieto al americano.

-Claro que lo es!- grito el ojiazul -Acaso no vez que yo...- al instante callo.

-¿Que tu que?- Pregunto algo fastidiado Arthur. El norteamericano apreto los puños y se dio la vuelta.

-Vale, olvidalo- Susurro desganado, para despues voltear a ver a Arthur con una sonrisa triste en el rosto -solo recuerda que pase lo que pase Estados Unidos estara de lado de Inglaterra- El americano iba a salir de la habitacion pero una mano temblorosa lo detuvo de la chaqueta.

-Lo siento Alfred, no se que me esta pasando- Susurro el britanico, a lo que el rubio oji azul respondio con una calida sonrisa.

-Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y ganemos juntos esta guerra- Alfred se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitacion. Arthur se tendio sobre el sofa, se sentia debil, indefenso, cansado. Cerro los ojos y antes de caer en un profundo sueño susurro.

-...Kiku...-

_"Dos jovenes caminaban por un hermoso jardin japones, bordeando un bello lago a la luz del atardecer. Se encontraban en el jardin de un templo Shinto de la perfectura de Sapporo. Ambos jovenes vestian kimono pero uno de ellos era claramente extranjero._

_-Aun no logro acostumbrarme a vestir estos trajes- dijo el extranjero con acento ingles._

_-¿Pero que dice? Si a usted le queda muy bien el kimono Inglaterra-san- el japones le regalo una calida sonrisa._

_-Claro que no, a ti se te ve mucho mejor, aparte ya te he dicho que me llames Arthur- Kiku se sonrojo y desvio la mirada._

_-Pero...yo...es que...- el ingles sonrio y revolvio los cabellos del pelinegro._

_-Eres demasiado tierno, tus encantos haran que mas de un pais caiga a tus pies-_

_-Deje de jugar, Inglaterra-san- grito avergonzado el japones a lo que el britanico respondio con una risotada._

_-Y bien ¿me diras porque nos vestimos asi?- pregunto curioso._

_-Bueno... en esta semana en Japon estamos celebrando el Tanabatha-_

_-Heee... ¿y de que trata la festividad?-_

_-La leyenda dice que dos estrellas, Vega y Altair eran amantes y ellos se encontraban solo una vez al año, en la septima noche del septimo mes lunar, si no llovia y no se inundaba la Via Lactea. Recibio su nombre debido a la doncella tejedora Orihime, que se decia hacia los trajes de los dioses. Aqui solemos escribir nuestros deseos en tiras de papel, y las colgamos en las ramas del bambu, de esa manera nuestro deseo podria hacerce realidad, como el encuentro de los enamorados Vega y Altair- el britanico tomo una tira de papel y un plumon._

_-En ese caso si lo escribo aqui se hara realidad- comenzo a escribir con rapidez y al final lo colgo en una rama del bambu._

_-I...Wish Kiku would be my girlfriend... ¿que significa Inglaterra-san?- pregunto sin entender el ingles britanico._

_-Te lo dire hasta que me llames por mi nombre- respondio burlon._

_-E-esta..bien, A-arthur-san- susurro Kiku cubriendo su boca con la manga del Kimono._

_-heeee, no te escuche, vuelvelo a decir- el japones se sonrojo bastante_

_-A-Arthur-san- repitio mas alto y el ingles sonrio triunfante._

_-Gracias Kiku- susurro el britanico mientras revolvia sus cabellos -Ahi dice: Deseo que Kiku sea mi novia- la piel palida del japones se volvio de un rojo brillante._

_-Deje de jugar de esa manera Inglaterra-san- dijo molesto mientras que el rubio no dejaba de reir -Aparte, yo no soy una chica-_

_-Lo siento, pero con ese kimono pareces realmente una chica, y una chica muy linda- el japones le dio la espalda al britanico, intentando ocultar su sonrojo con las mangas del kimono._

_-Por favor, deje de bromear conmigo Inglaterra-san-_

_-No bromeo, Japon es un pais realmente interesante y misterioso, me tiene profundamente fascinado. Pero hay un misterio que aun no logro decifrar, lo mas fascinante que he logrado encontrar en este lugar desde que llegue-_

_-¿Que es?- pregunto Japon curioso._

_-Tu-"_

Dos ojos cafes se abrieron asustados en la oscuridad. Respiraba agitado y su cabello negro estaba mojado por un sudor frio. No esperaba soñar eso, mas bien no queria recordarlo. Se levanto y contemplo a sus compañeros de habitacion. Un aleman que dormia tranquilamente y un italiano que se revolvia en sueños con medio cuerpo fuera del futon. El japones sonrio, hacia tiempo que nadie lo visitaba y que ellos estuvieran ahi le hacia realmente feliz. Volteo la mirada y contemplo la luna que se levantaba sobre el jardin. Esa noche estaba hermosa. Salio de la habitacion y camino hacia la cocina, pero a la mitad de la sala se detuvo. Pensativo. Agacho el rostro y contemplo un pedazo de madera rota, se sento junto a el y levanto la tabla. En un pequeño hueco se encontraba una caja de metal con decoraciones navideñas. Saco la caja y la abrio, sacando dos viejas tiras de papel, en una habia algo escrito en ingles y en la otra habia varios kanjis japoneses. Cerro los ojos con dolor al leer las tiras del papel, recordando momentos los cuales hubiera preferido olvidar.

_"-Me las pagara, Inglaterra-san- le reclamo Kiku, tomando otra tira de papel y escribiendo apresurado._

_-¿Que estas escribiendo? Dime-_

_-No se lo dire, lo unico que dire es que es sobre usted- el britanico se sintio impaciente._

_-Anda, dejame ver-_

_-No lo dejare- el britanico intento quitarle el papel pero el japones levanto la mano alejandolo de el y amenazando con lanzarlo al lago._

_-No seas asi-_

_-Ya se lo dije, no le dejare verlo- sin embargo el japones dejo de forcejear y miro fijamente al lago. -Se cayo- Arthur se separo de el y se agacho junto al lago buscando el papel._

_-¿Donde cayo?-_

_-No se, en el agua- decia Kiku, dandose cuenta que el papel habia caido en el piso y cubriendolo rapidamente con su zapato, mientras que Arthur seguia buscando con la vista en el agua._

_-No lo veo- se acerco demasiado a la orilla y tropezo, cayendo al lago._

_-Arhur-san- grito Kiku acercandose al lago. El britanico salio a la superficie mientras que seguia buscando la tira de papel -Arthur-san, salga de ahi porfavor- pero este le ignoro._

_-No la encuentro-_

_-Por favor salga de ahi Arthur-san, o enfermara- el rubio levanto la mirada al darse cuenta que Kiku lo habia llamado por su nombre varias veces."_

-Arthur-san nunca supo que era lo que decia el papel- dijo Kiku con una sonrisa triste mientras contemplaba la tira de papel.

_"Un rubio se encontraba recostado en un futon blanco, en su frente tenia un pañuelo mojado. Y sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un ligero sonrojado. Se sentia mareado y bastante cansado. A la habitacion entro un japones, con un cuenco de agua fria, se sento junto al extranjero y quito el pañuelo para remojarlo en el cuenco de agua._

_-Al final no lo encontre- susurro el britanico mirando al japones con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Hizo una imprudencia Inglaterra-san- respondio Kiku molesto, exprimiendo el pañuelo -Ahora tiene fiebre por culpa de nadar en el lago- Kiku coloco el pañuelo en la frente del ingles, pero una mano lo detuvo._

_-Llamame por mi nombre... una vez mas- repuso el ingles con seriedad._

_-Inglaterra-san, esta enfermo, no deberia enojarse por minorias-_

_-Por favor, llamame por mi nombre- el japones se quedo en silencio, mientras que el britanico no soltaba su mano. Desvio la mirada algo triste._

_-Lo lamento, por mi culpa ha enfermado- susurro Kiku._

_-No me molesta, pues ahora tu estas cuidando de mi- el pelinegro se sonrojo y Arthur no pudo evitar reir._

_-Inclusive enfermo sigue haciendo ese tipo de bromas, Inglaterra-san-_

_-No dejare de molestarte hasta que me llames por mi nombre... Kiku~~ Canturrio su nombre y el pelinegro lo miro molesto, pero el rubio le sonria con calidez y sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura. Kiku se perdio en esos ojos color esmeralda. Arthur se sentia cansado y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sumiendose en un profundo sueño. Kiku lo contemplo por varios segundos, quitando unos cabellos mojados que cubrian la frente del ingles, con sumo cuidado y ternura._

_-Arthur-san...-"_


	3. Tercer Acto

Tercer Acto.

El cielo estaba cubierto por unas densas nubes oscuras, amenazando con tormenta. Un aleman se encontraba sentado frente a un mapamundi, intentando encontrar la mejor estrategia de batalla. Alguien llamo a la puerta y el aleman le indico que podia pasar. Un chico de cabellos oscuros y mirada perdida entro a la habitacion, deteniendose justo enfrente del rubio germanico.

-Lo felicito por su victoria contra el ejercito frances, Alemania-san- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-Gracias Japon, pero la guerra no ha terminado, ahora necesito encontrar la mejor manera de derrotar a Inglaterra- el japones abrio los ojos sorprendido pero desvio la mirada esperando que su acompañante no se diera cuenta de su reaccion.

-¿usted combatira solo contra los ingleses?- Ludwig se limito a asentir, mientras que Kiku mordia su labio inferior con un poco de nerviosismo. -Permitame ayudarle, Alemania-san- atino a decir, dos ojos azules se clavaron en el.

-¿Estas seguro?- el rubio mostraba un poco de preocupacion.

-Si, escuche que los ingleses son poderosos, seria mejor que contara con un plan de escape, un respaldo- el aleman sonrio.

-Muchas gracias Japon, tenerte de apoyo sera de gran ayuda-

-No diga eso Alemania-san, combatir a su lado sera un gran honor para mi-

-deja atras las formalidades, recuerda que ahora somos amigos- el japones se sonrojo y una sonrisa alegre se escapo de sus labios.

-cierto- susurro.

_"Un britanico caminaba energetico tomando de la mano a un pequeño japones. Estaba muy alegre, feliz de que el pelinegro por fin lo visitara en su casa, la hermosa ciudad de Londres. El japones estaba sonrojado, contemplando el agarre que el britanico le hacia, no era que le incomodara, sino que en su pais era simbolo de un grado mas de intimidad, y al parecer al rubio no parecia afectarle en lo mas minimo._

_-Inglaterra-san ¿a donde vamos?- pregunto finalmente el pelinegro._

_-Al London Eye- respondio con una sonrisa alegre._

_-¿London Eye?-_

_-Asi es, tambien lo conocen como Millenium Wheel- dijo mientras corria hacia la gran torre, jalando junto con el al japones._

_Ambos subieron a una extraña capsula y esta comenzo a elevarse. Mostrando una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad de Londres. El japones quedo maravillado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al contemplar la escena. Corrio hacia la pared de vidrio de la capsula, como un niño pequeño se pega a la ventana de una jugueteria. Lo que veia le parecia simplemente increible. Aquella antigua y tradicional ciudad cubierta por la calida luz del crepusculo._

_-Wuaaaa- susurro, hipnotizado por la misteriosa y atrayente aura de la ciudad. Todo aquello parecia tan... magico._

_-Es hermosa ¿verdad?- dijo con orgullo el britanico, contemplando al japones._

_-Si, es sorprendente, jamas habia visto nada parecido- Arthur rio, encantado por el efecto que la ciudad habia dado sobre Kiku._

_-¿Ves ese rio de ahi? Es el rio Tamesis, aquel edificio de aya es el Palacio de Buckinghan, aquella es la Iglesia de San Paul, y esa torre del reloj es...-_

_-el Big Ben- completo el japones con una sonrisa. Arthur lo miro sorprendido, pero de igual manera sonrio._

_-¿Asi que sabes mas sobre mi ciudad que yo?- espeto fingiendo enojo._

_-N-no es eso, es solo que desde mi llegada... me he sentido hipnotizado por ese reloj._

_Arthur se quedo en silencio, algo sorprendido por el comentario del chico. Desvio la mirada y la poso sobre el reloj. No entendia porque le parecia tan fascinante su cultura al japones, teniendo en cuenta el paraiso terrenal que tenia en su propia casa. El misterioso y tradicional Japon._

_-Al fin de cuentas somos muy diferentes...- susurro el ingles, mientras sonreia con algo de tristeza. El japones no logro escucharle, pues estaba sumido en la magia que le brindaba la ciudad._

_-Sabe Inglaterra-san...- comento finalmente el pelinegro -Cuando estoy en este lugar me siento como en mi casa- Arthur lo miro confundido._

_-¿Porque lo dices?-_

_-No lo se, simplemente me siento en casa- el moreno sonrio, mirando al ingles. Algo se estremecio en el interior de Arthur, mientras miraba fijamente el rostro de ese chico, aquel palido, delicado y fragil rostro. Lo tomo con delicadeza, mientras se acercaba lentamente a el. Kiku quedo paralizado, no tenia idea de como reaccionar. El sonrojo se apodero rapidamente de sus mejillas, al notar lo cerca que se encontraba el britanico. Arthur no podia separar la mirada de los labios rosa palido del japones._

_-¿Q-que sucede, Inglaterra-san?- pregunto un poco asustado el moreno, Arthur levanto la mirada, ahora viendo fijamente los ojos oscuros del japones._

_-Llamame por mi nombre- respondio con sequedad. Para despues alejarse del chico y mirar fijamente la ciudad. Kiku se dio cuenta del extraño cambio de humor del rubio y se entriztecio al pensar que el causante era algo que el habia dicho._

_-Lo lamento, Arthur-san- susurro con la mirada baja. El britanico al escuchar su nombre se giro hacia el japones y con una sonrisa en el rostro revolvio los cabellos del chico._

_-Gracias-"_

-Tendremos que retirarnos- decia el rubio de ojos azules a su acompañante, un pelinegro el cual al instante se mostro inconforme.

-Pero ya tenemos todo listo, el retirarnos no es una opcion-

-Rusia ataco a Italia, con lo debil que es no podra resistir, tengo que volver y proteger a Italia-

-De igual manera no podemos abandonar el plan asi como asi-

-¿Entonces que pretendes que hagamos?-

-No se preocupe por eso, dejemelo a mi-

_"El japones se encontraba algo nervioso, sentado en el comedor del joven ingles. Habia escuchado de Yao que el britanico cocinaba muy mal, pero estaba seguro que la comida no sabria tan feo. Inglaterra era un pais fascinante y no podia hacerce la idea de que la comida pudiera saber horrorosa. Esa era la palabra que habia utilizado el chino para definirla._

_-Lamento la tardanza- dijo el rubio entrando al comedor, con una extraña pasta de aspecto poco apetecible. Al verlo el japones comenzo a reir levemente, intentando ocultar su risa tras su mano. -¿Que pasa?- pregunto un poco preocupado el ingles._

_-Arthur-san, tiene harina en el rostro- dijo el japones entre risas. El ojiesmeralda se sonrojo, sacando un pañuelo y limpiando su cara._

_-No es para que te burles- susurro molesto, colocando el plato frente al japones. -Toma, lo hize para ti- Kiku miro con dudas la comida, pero decidio dar un bocado. Con el tenedor enredo la pasta y la aproximo a sus labios, mientras que el ingles no dejaba de mirarlo. Al momento de sentir la pasta en su boca el japones hizo un extraño gesto, que por fortuna Arthur no alcanzo a notar. Kiku paso rapido el bocado, sin siquiera masticarlo, sin querer probarlo otra vez. Despues tomo el te y dio un sorbo, intentando desaparecer el mal sabor._

_-¿y? ¿que tal?- pregunto con una sonrisa el ojiesmeralda._

_-Bueno... esto... es bueno...- susurro._

_-¿quieres mas?- el rubio se veia entusiasmado._

_-No, gracias- respondio el japones rapido, pero luego intento armonizar su respuesta -ya es noche y no me gusta mucho cenar, luego no puedo dormir, me conformaria con un poco mas de te y galletas- el ingles lo miro calculador pero luego sonrio._

_-Esta bien ¿quieres que pasemos a la sala?- el pelinegro asintio._

_Ambos se dirigieron a la sala, mientras caminaban el japones no podia evitar contemplar todo lo que habia en su alrededor. Las decoraciones un tanto ostentosas pero armoniosas. Las pinturas de muchas personas, vestidas con trajes de los que el japones creia solo utilizaban los principes y princesas de cuentos. Estar en ese lugar era como transportarse varios años atras, al siglo XV. Cuando entraron a la sala, el moreno fijo su mirada en una estanteria con inumerables volumenes, si algo le fascinaba mas que nada en el mundo era la literatura. Arthur le indico que esperara en ese lugar, que iria a preparar un poco de te. Sin embargo en vez de sentarse a esperar, se dirigio a los libros, aunque le era imposible leer en ingles, el simple aroma de las paginas le hacia sentirse bien. Tomo un ejemplar que llamo su atencion. En el que en la portada se mostraba un hombre y una mujer, tomados de la mano, pero enredados en varias hiedras que tenian espinas. Comenzo a ojearlo, viendo imagenes de los enamorados, sin embargo una imagen lo atrapo, la dama enterrando una daga en su vientre, mientras que su amado la esperaba, envenenado, muerto. No se dio cuenta cuando el ingles se coloco tras el. Viendo fijamente el libro que leia._

_-Romeo y Julieta- susurro. Kiku cerro el libro, asustado, pues no esperaba que el hombre estuviera tan cerca._

_-Esto... lo siento... Arthur-san... yo no...- pero el ingles lo hizo callar con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba el libro de sus manos._

_-Una obra de William Shakespeare, la historia de dos enamorados que por el odio de sus familias no podian estar juntos, ellos eran muy diferentes, pero se amaban con locura, y ese enfermizo amor los llevo a la muerte-_

_-Eh oido hablar de la obra, pero jamas he tenido el placer de leerla-_

_-Es mejor verla puesta en escena, asi muestran mas los sentimientos que William queria expresar-_

_-Seria grandioso poder verla, lastima que en Japon no representemos ese tipo de obras-_

_-¿y porque esperar a regresar a Japon? estando en la casa del mismisimo William, este es el pais donde mejor se representa la historia, quedate unos dias mas y te llevare a verla-_

_-pero Inglaterra-san! debo volver a mi casa, en estos momentos no nos encontramos tan bien economicamente, afortunadamente pude hacer un espacio en mi agenda para venir a visitarle, no puedo darme mas dias- Arthur tomo el rostro del chico, obligandolo a mirarlo._

_-Volviste a hacerlo, a llamarme Inglaterra-san- repuso un poco enojado._

_-Ahh... lo-lo siento, Arthur-san- pero el ingles no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente. El rubio sonrio y beso levemente la frente del japones, cosa que hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara a mas no poder._

_-Arthur-san!- grito un tanto molesto mientras se cubria la frente, y el britanico reia con malicia._

_-No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado adorable- dijo Arthur fingiendo un berrinche._

_-¿Cuando dejara de hacer ese tipo de bromas?-_

_-Hum... me lo pregunto- susurro algo pensativo el britanico._

_-Es insoportable Inglaterra-san- susurro Kiku aproposito, con intencion de molestar al britanico."_

Varios buques de guerra se acercaban a Inglaterra peligrosamente via maritima. Un hombre corrio a preguntarle las proximas ordenes a su comandante. Un rubio de ojos esmeralda que se encontraba un tanto molesto. El joven no queria luchar, pero no le quedaba de otra. Indico a su soldado que iniciaran el ataque contra los buques, utilizando cañones, esperando derribar el pedazo de metal que flotaba en mar abierto. Los misiles lanzandos fallaron las primeras veces, jamas contaron con lo veloces que serian las otras naves. Siguieron lanzando y derribaron 1, 2, 3 navios. Pero otros 5 avanzaron con rapidez. Hasta que porfin pudo divizar de quien se trataba su enemigo.

Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par, y un mar de emociones inundo su rostro, sin siquiera saber que pensar, que palabra articular. Solo esa imagen nublaba su mente. Solo esos dos colores. Blanco, como la pureza. Rojo, como la sangre que se derramaria.

-Esa es...- logro susurrar, aunque con todo su ser deseara que solo estuviera alucinando -la bandera del Japon Imperial-

* * *

Muhuhuhu me gusto mucho esta historia cuando inicie a escribirla, espero a ustedes tambien les guste ;3 no tengo mucho que decir, ando toda ida y desvelada uwu

**HimeAzu-chan:** Grazie por el comentario, leer reviews tuyos me pone asi toda nyappy leerlos *w* y ya se, vere si preparo algo para este 30 ;3 aunque creo que lo subire un dia antes que ese dia lo tengo ocupado -.- en fin xD

Espero les guste la conti, actualizare tan pronto como revize los capis hahahah y recuerden por cada review que dejen ayudan a que una de las hadas de Iggy huya del ogro de america hahaha xD


	4. Cuarto Acto

Otro especial de doble capitulo hohoho como soy xD pero esque quiero apurarme a donde deje la historia que la deje en el penultimo capitulo (Noveno Acto) y ya no le he continuado xD

* * *

_**Cuarto Acto.**_

-Alto al fuego- grito a sus soldados el rubio. Estos lo miraron confundidos.

-¿Pero que dice? Si dejamos de atacarlos llegaran a tierra firme-

-Eso es lo que necesito, los enfrentaremos frente a frente-

-¿Esta seguro? -

-Les superamos en numero, al enfrentarlos de esta manera ahorraremos misiles-

-Pero pondremos en peligro la vida de muchos soldados-

-Lo mismo pasaria si ellos nos atacaran con misiles, obedeced mis ordenes!- los soldados asintieron, aunque la mayoria estaba en desacuerdo. ¿Que era lo que estaba pensando su lider? El comandante Kirkland. ¿Acaso se habia vuelto loco?

-Han dejado de dispararnos- le dijo un hombre a un joven japones que se encontraba sentado en una sala a oscuras.

-¿Quieren derrotarnos en tierra?- se pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos?-

-Sigan con lo planeado, no los ataquen, lleguemos a tierra y ahi luchemos-

-Estamos en desventaja, no estamos tan cualificados en ballatar con armas de fuego-

-Confio en ustedes, por nuestro honor de samurais-

-Si asi fuera esta batalla seria frente a frente, solo contando con espadas-

-Lo se, pero el mundo a cambiado y nosotros debemos cambiar, aunque nos neguemos a hacerlo-

-¿Lo vera todo desde la habitacion?-

-No, saldre a ballatar con ustedes... solo espera un momento-

-Comandante Honda...- el hombre se veia un tanto preocupado -¿se encuentra bien? Aun estamos tiempo de retirarnos-

-Ya lo dije antes, el retirarnos no es una opcion- el pelinegro se puso de pie -No te preocupes por mi Tanaka-san, me encuentro bien, solo necesito algo de tiempo para asimilar la situacion, y buscar el mejor plan de ataque- el hombre siguio preocupado por el, pero decidio darse la vuelta y salir de la habitacion. El pelinegro se quedo en silencio, de su bolsillo saco una vieja tira de papel y la contemplo con dolor, no sabia como todo termino de esa manera, le era imposible continuar. Pero el debia proteger su nacion. Su amada nacion. Haria cualquier cosa por protegerla. Inclusive destruir a la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo. Guardo la tira de papel en su bolsillo, tomo su espada y salio de la habitacion, caminando por los pasillos del buque y dirigiendose a cubierta.

_"-Kikuuu~ hablo en tono meloso el ingles, recostado en el pasto mientras miraba las estrellas. Era una hermosa noche de verano, en un pequeño barrio de Kyoto, alejado del bullicio de la gran ciudad de Tokyo. Ese lugar era simplemente tranquilizante. Mientras las chicharras cantaban, haciendo que la melodia adormeciera al britanico._

_-¿Que sucede, Arthur-san?- pregunto el japones, sentado en el pasto frente a el, mientras dibujaba con rapidez y destreza al rubio._

_-¿Ya puedo moverme?- pregunto un poco fastidiado -El pasto esta mojado y siento animales caminando sobre mi- dijo desganado._

_-Espere un poco Arthur-san, estoy por terminar- el rubio lo miro un poco molesto, se levanto y lo abrazo por la espalda, haciendole caer al pasto. Kiku quedo recostado a un lado de el, y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centimetros. Las mejillas del japones se ruborizaron, y el ingles se limito a mirarlo fijamente, Kiku intento darse la vuelta, y separarse de el, pero los ojos esmeralda del chico lo hipnotizaron, dejandolo incapaz siquiera de respirar._

_-Kiku...- hablo en un susurro el ingles, aun mirandolo a los ojos -¿Cual es tu deseo?- pregunto._

_-¿deseo? ¿a que se refiere Arthur-san?-_

_-Si ¿que es lo que mas deseas? ¿lo que mas añoras?- el pelinegro bajo la mirada, sumiendose en sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y contemplo las estrellas._

_-Yo...- se quedo en silencio, sin sentir la mirada del ingles, que en ningun momento dejo de ver aquel fragil y hermoso rostro -Quiero hacerme mas fuerte-_

_-¿porque?- pregunto el ingles._

_-Quiero proteger a mi pais, que mi gente este orgullosa de ser nihonesa, que seamos capaces de defendernos nosotros mismos, sin depender de nadie, tener reconocimiento mundial, ser respetados por muchas naciones-_

_-¿No crees que sea dificil?- el pelinegro nego con su cabeza mientras sonreia, una sonrisa pacifica, que el ingles nunca habia visto en el rostro del moreno, una sonrisa orgullosa, sin dudas, tierna, fuerte. Una sonrisa que hizo que el corazon del ojiesmeralda acelerara y el color subiera a sus mejillas._

_-Si trabajo duro no lo sera- el ojiesmeralda sonrio junto a el, tomo el rostro del chico y lo acerco al suyo, recargando su frente con la de el y cerrando los ojos. -A-Arthur-san!- escucho como el pelinegro resongaba, lo mas seguro era que en ese momento su rostro estuviera mas rojo que un tomate. Sin embargo el no solto su cara, y se quedo ahi recargado durante unos momentos, recostados en el pasto, juntos, bajo la luz de la luna._

_-Yo estare apoyandote- susurro con una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos. El pelinegro lo contemplo, y jamas habia notado tanta belleza en el rostro del ingles, su rostro estaba lleno de paz de esa manera, una imagen simplemente cautivadora, aun mas hermosa que la vista de la bella ciudad de Londres."_

Un rubio ojiazul estaba mas que preocupado. Caminaba de un lado para otro dentro de su oficina. Al principio no le habia preocupado en lo mas minimo esa guerra, pero ahora no lo dejaba dormir. Aquella preocupacion. ¿Que era lo que le pasaba al britanico? No podia aceptarlo. ¿Que era lo que el ocultaba? Se sento en la silla giratoria que se encontraba frente el escritorio, y de un cajon saco un pequeño soldadito de madera. ¿Como aceptar lo que estaba pasando? Acaso era el britanico tan idiota como para no darse cuenta por lo que estaba pasando el americano. Lanzo con furia el soldadito al sofa. Pero antes de que cayera otro rubio lo atrapo.

-No deberias tratar asi las cosas- dijo con acento frances -y menos si son regaladas-

-¿Que haces aqui, Francia?- repuso enojado el norteamericano.

-No me digas que tu tambien estas igual de malhumorado que el idiota de Inglaterra-

-Callate- dijo cortante.

-Eres malo, todavia que vine a darte noticias sobre tu adorado hermano mayor-

-¿Que le paso a Arthur?-

-En estos momentos esta siendo atacado- repuso Francis sin interes, contemplando el soldadito.

-¿Atacado? ¿Por quien?- los ojos azules del frances se clavaron en el norteamericano, esperando su reaccion.

-Por Japon- Alfred se quedo inmovil, bajo la mirada, de forma que el reflejo de la luz en sus lentes cubrio su vista.

-¿Necesitara refuerzos?-

-No lo creo, Japon esta batallando solo, Alemania se retiro, fue a Italia, el ejercito ruso estaba atacando- un poco de enojo se mostro en la voz del frances, pero el norteamericano no lo noto, sumido en la rabia y desesperacion -No deberias preocuparte por Inglaterra, el idiota es mas fuerte de lo que crees-

-Pero tu lo sabias no? que algo de esta guerra le preocupa ¿tu sabes lo que es?-

-Lo se, lo se porque lo he vivido tantas veces-

-¿de que se trata?-

-Amor- dijo en un susurro el frances.

-¿Amor? ¿Hacia quien?- Alfred se mostro un poco desesperado.

-No lo se...- repuso el frances pensativo mientras sonreia, haciendo evidente que sabia la respuesta.

-¿es por el japones, cierto?- pregunto el rubio, ahora furioso.

-¿Como voy a saberlo? si Arthur no habla contigo mucho menos conmigo, tu sabes que el y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien- Alfred suspiro -Deberias dejarlo que el arregle su problemas, sin que te entrometas-

-Pero... esque tu no entiendes...- el frances lo miro con seriedad.

-Se por lo que estas pasando Alfred, es evidente. Pero es algo que debes arreglar por ti mismo, Arthur tambien tiene sus problemas, deberias respetar sus decisiones- el norteamericano volvio a bajar la mirada.

-¿Me avisaras lo que suceda despues, cierto?-

-Claro, por eso no te preocupes- el rubio frances sonrio, saliendo de la habitacion, dejando a un abatido norteamericano con la mirada baja. Mientras este golpeaba con ira el escritorio.

Ahora se encontraba justo frente a el. Aquel que ahora era su enemigo. Las tropas iniciaron a atacarse, unas a disparos, otras utilizando espadas. El ruido de los choces del metal y de la polvora al explotar llenaban el escenario. Pero para ellos era como si no existiera. Para aquellas dos personas el campo estaba vacio, y lo unico que se encontraba ahi eran ellos dos. Y aquellas emociones perdidas y encontradas. El japones desenfundo la espada, y se coloco en su pose solemne de samurai. Mientras que el ingles preparaba el cargador de su pistola. La sangre se hizo presente. Soldados caidos de los dos bandos. Mientras los demas batallaban sobre los cadaverez. El britanico tomo una espada y se lanzo a atacar al pelinegro. Las espadas chocaron, mientras ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos. El japones concentraba su vista en la espada de su oponente, el cual debia derrotar a toda costa. El ingles se limitaba a esquivar los ataques, incapaz de devolver uno, incapaz de atacar a esa persona. Los japoneses se hacian cada vez menos, mientras que las tropas inglesas aumentaban cada vez mas. Un grito familiar. "Honda-sama" el japones se distrae, preocupado, buscando entre la multitud a su fiel compañero de batallas "-Tanaka-san-" susurra, pero un dolor punzante en la mejilla le obligaba a voltearse, un liquido rojo y calido comienza a fluir por la mejilla del japones, manchando su traje blanco de rojo. Apesar de que la hoja de la espada solo haya rosado su mejilla, la cantidad de la sangre que fluye de ella es considerable. Comienza a atacar con furia al causante de la herida. Mientras que unos ojos esmeralda lo miran con tristeza, dolor. Sin poderse perdonar haber causado esa herida en tan bello y fragil rostro. Un choque de espadas y despues de eso el silencio. Uno de los comandantes a perdido su espada.

* * *

Kolkolkolkolkol nos vemos en la continuacion hahaha xD


	5. Quinto Acto

Aqui la segunda parte del especial de 2 capitulos hohoho

* * *

_**Quinto acto.**_

Varias gotas de lluvia comenzaron a precipitarse al suelo. Mientras se mezclaban con el rojo carmesi de la sangre derramada en el campo de batalla. La tormenta golpeo la tierra con furia, empapando a los presentes que aun luchaban por razones sin sentido. El pelinegro estaba fatigado, respiraba con dificultad, pero sostenia con fuerza su espada, mientras que el agua limpiaba la sangre de su rostro y aclaraba sus ideas. El rubio se tomaba con dolor el brazo, el cual comenzaba a sangrar considerablemente, su espada habia caido a varios pasos de donde se encontraba y era imposible recuperarla. Sus ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los castaños del japones, los cuales se desviaron en una direccion distinta, intentando ocultar la agonia que sentia a la mirada calculadora que siempre habia adivinado sus pensamientos. Arthur preparo su arma, de su cinturon desenfundo una pistola sencilla y apunto al japones. Este se quedo inmovil, incapaz de poder luchar utilizando una espada, contra un arma de fuego. El rubio cargo la pistola, preparado para accionar el gatillo en cualquier momento. Sin embargo el nihones no se rindio tan facil, si su muerte se necesitaba para proteger su nacion, era un precio que estaria dispuesto a pagar. Se apresuro a toda velocidad al ingles. Blandiendo la espada con elegancia, mientras marcaba su objetivo, el cuello del rubio. Arthur quedo paralizado. Su mano temblaba, le era imposible disparar. Y en el momento menos esperado, noto el filo de la espada detenerse a escasos centimetros de su cuello. Frente a el estaba el japones, con su mirada cubierta con una cortina de cabellos oscuros como la noche. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-¿No vas a asesinarme?- pregunto el ingles con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. El pelinegro no respondio, sentia un nudo en la garganta y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sus manos temblaban, sin poder sostener con presicion la espada.

-Como podria...- susurro finalmente.

-Necesitas esta victoria, cierto? Necesitas hacerte mas fuerte, tener reconocimiento mundial, eso es lo que siempre deseaste-

-¡Pero no de esta manera!- grito Kiku, aun sin poder mirarlo a los ojos -yo...yo... no deseo que Arthur-san muera...- susurro, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos.

-En ese caso ven a mi lado, yo podre protegerte, no tendremos que pelear entre nosotros- el ojiesmeralda se escuchaba desesperado.

-pero...- su voz temblaba, mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas

-¿pero? ¿que pero? ¿porque hay un pero?- el rubio tomo los hombros del japones, sacudiendolo levemente y obligandolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ellos... ellos son mis amigos- no podia contener las lagrimas mas, aquel liquido cristalino resbalo por las palidas y ahoras sucias mejillas del japones. Arthur se quedo inmovil, sintiendo como si algo se hubiera roto en su interior. Era cierto, no podia obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera. Solto a Kiku y este cayo al piso de rodillas, mientras lloraba y sus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre de la herida en su mejilla. El britanico se separo unos cuantos pasos, mirandolo con una agonia y desesperacion indescriptible. Dos hombres de mediana edad, del ejercito japones, se acercaron a Kiku, preocupados por el estado de su comandante.

-Retiremonos- decia uno con desespero.

-Sera lo mejor Honda-sama- el japones asintio, sin poder hablar. Los hombres le ayudaron a levantarse y comenzaron a correr en direccion a las flotas en las que habian llegado.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunto un hombre rubio a su comandante.

-Dejenlos ir- dijo Arthur, sin despegar la mirada del pelinegro que era ayudado a subir al barco con rapidez. Y se dio cuenta de algo que sabia desde hace mucho, pero se habia negado a aceptar. Ellos vivian en mundos diferentes, y era imposible que pudieran estar juntos. Bajo la mirada, haciendo que su cabello rubio cubriera su rostro. -Si... dejarlo ir...- susurro.

_"Un niño de ojos azules y cabellos dorados como el sol corrio emocionado a recibir a su hermano mayor. Que por fin estaba de visita despues de tanto tiempo. El niño se habia sentido muy solo esos meses, pero al enterarse que el britanico lo visitaria nada le alegro mas. Al llegar a la entrada de la puerta se encontro con un ojiesmeralda que sonreia mientras extendia los brazos para recibir al pequeño._

_-Arthur-nichaan- grito mientras saltaba a los brazos del ingles._

_-Por dios Alfred, cada vez que te veo creces mas- dijo con ternura en la voz el ojiesmeralda._

_-Es porque pronto quiero ser como nii-chan- Arthur lo miro sorprendido pero sonrio._

_-Eso me recordo que te he traido un regalo- menciono con una sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. El niño se acerco emocionado intentando ver de que se trataba. Cuando finalmente el ingles saco una avioneta de madera -¿te gusta?- pregunto sonriente._

_-Wuaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito emocionado el rubio, mientras tomaba la avioneta y comenzaba a dar vuelta en circulos, simulando que la volaba -Es sorprendente-_

_-Neee Alfred...- el ingles se quedo pensativo -¿cual es tu deseo?- los ojos azules se clavaron en el y sonrio._

_-Quiero casarme con onii-chan- Arthur se sonrojo ante la respuesta del niño, y desvio la mirada algo molesto._

_-¿Que tipo de respuesta es esa?-_

_-Es que mi hermano mayor es sorprendente- el britanico sonrio y revolvio sus cabellos._

_-Vaya que eres idiota-"_

Varios hombres conducian con rapidez a un joven pelinegro que estaba al borde de la inconciencia. Una bala perdida habia rozado su pierna, pero aunque la herida no fuera profunda, la sangre que habia perdido le hacia correr un grave peligro. Lo introdujeron a una pequeña habitacion que servia como enfermeria y lo colocaron en una fria cama de metal. Los presentes culpaban al comandante del bando enemigo, pero el japones sabia que el no lo habia hecho. Que el no seria capaz de algo asi. Escuchaba las voces lejanas y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Entonces el dolor de su mejilla le hizo recordar la razon por la cual se habia distraido en batalla.

-Tanaka-san?- pregunto algo desesperado, levantandose de la cama pero varias manos le hicieron volver a su pocision. -¿Donde esta Tanaka-san?- preguntaba mientras seguia forcejeando

-El... murio en batalla- respondio uno de los hombres y Kiku dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama. ¿Como era posible que eso aya pasado? La persona que habia sido como un padre para el. Ahora estaba muerto.

-N-No... puede ser...- susurro, sin fuerzas, sin fijar la vista en ningun objeto. Los hombres bajaron la mirada, entendiendo los sentimientos del chico. Pues no solo para el, sino que para muchos de los presentes Tanaka-san habia sido una persona muy importante, un verdadero amigo. Pero ese no era momento para lamentarse por una vida perdida, si no se apresuraban perderian tambien otra vida importante. Varios soldados llegaron con una bolsa de sangre, para proceder a la transfucion. Kiku ahora se sentia mas que debil. Ya no podia articular palabra alguna, ni siquiera percibio cuando le colocaron la intervenosa y comenzaron la transfucion. Sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y se cerraron lentamente, alcanzo a escuchar varias voces distantes que gritaban su nombre, pero en esos momentos lo unico que queria hacer era dormir.

_"-Kiku, Kiku... Kikuuuuu...- decia una voz mientras el pelinegro sentia como alguien agitaba sus hombros. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente, para toparse con unos ojos esmeralda que lo contemplaban con ternura._

_-A-arthur-san- dijo el japones aun adormilado. El rubio rio, aun tomando al pelinegro por los hombros._

_-Te quedaste dormido ¿deberia sentirme ofendido?- pregunto el britanico fingiendo enojo._

_-L-lo lamento Arthur-san, no era mi intencion, es solo que el cambio de horario, y la tranquilidad de este jardin...- el japones intentaba excusarse pero Arthur le hizo callar colocando su dedo sobre los labios de Kiku._

_-No te preocupes, yo tambien estube a punto de quedarme dormido con esta lectura- susurro cerrando el libro -Aparte el calor hace que uno se sienta mas cansado- dijo mientras contemplaba el lago._

_-N-no es eso Arthur-san, la historia me parecio muy interesante, en serio-_

_-¿A si? Entonces debes responderme ¿cuales eran las familias principales de la historia?-_

_-Amm... los Montesco y los Capuleto- respondio Kiku y Arthur rio con un poco de malicia._

_-¿Quien era el prometido de Julieta?-_

_-Etto... Paris- respondio con algo de nerviosismo._

_-¿Quien asesino a Mercutio?- el japones se quedo en silencio._

_-Ah... Ah... ¿Romeo?- el britanico lanzo una risotada y golpeo levemente la cabeza de Kiku._

_-Error! Mercutio era el mejor amigo de Romeo y Romeo fue quien vengo su muerte, asesinando a Teobaldo- el pelinegro bajo la mirada avergonzado._

_-Lo lamento, no puse atencion-_

_-No te preocupes Kiku, no me molesto que durmieras, de hecho me gusta mucho observarte mientras duermes- las mejillas de Kiku se tornaron de un rojo brillante._

_-¿P-porque le gustaria verme de esa manera?- pregunto un tanto enojado._

_-Porque eres realmente lindo mientras duermes- el ojiesmeralda sonrio de una manera tierna y en su voz pudo percibirse total sinceridad, pero eso no evito que el japones creyera que se trataba de una broma._

_-Deje de hacerme ese tipo de bromas, Arthur-san- reclamo totalmente sonrojado el japones._

_-Ya te he dicho una y otra vez que no son bromas- el britanico desvio su mirada y la poso en el lago que tenian enfrente. Los ojos del japones se clavaron en el rubio, intentando decifrar sus expresiones y cada una de las palabras que acababa de recitar. Pero no tenia idea de porque lo trataba de esa manera. Inglaterra, un pais tan misterioso y tradicional, quizas nunca podria saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza del ingles, porque ellos dos eran muy diferentes."_

Dos ojos castaños se abrieron lentamente, se sentia cansado, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo habia permanecido ahi. Sintio algo humedo en su mano y escucho varios sollozos. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¿Porque esa persona lloraba? No. La muerte no puede ser tan dolorosa. Su vision estaba borrosa, pero poco a poco se logro acostumbrar a la luz blanquesina del lugar. Aparte de los sollozos escucho un extraño pitido que llenaba la habitacion. Los cuales se asimilaban a su ritmo cardiaco. Movio la cabeza con lentitud, para ver que era lo que habia a su alrededor. Estaba encerrado en una habitacion cuadrada y las cuatro paredes eran totalmente blancas. Su cuerpo estaba recostado en una cama un tanto incomoda. Se sorprendio al ver a un rubio de ojos azules y aspecto rudo. El cual estaba sentado de brazos cruzados en un sofa frente a su cama. Pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue el chico de cabellos castaños que aferraba su mano mientras sollozaba.

-I-Italia-san?- pregunto el pelinegro con voz debil. Vio como los ojos miel llenos de lagrimas se abrian sorprendidos, para luego llenarse de mas lagrimas mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-Estas vivo Japon, estas vivo- decia alegre mientras abrazaba con fuerza al pelinegro.

-Te dije que estaria bien- resongo el aleman aun sentado en el sofa -No deberias haber hecho tanto drama-

-Pero fue mi culpa... que Japon quedara herido, si no fuera debil Alemania no lo habria dejado batallando solo y Japon no se hubiera hecho tanto daño- las lagrimas seguian rodando por las mejillas del italiano.

-Italia-san, no se preocupe por mi, yo estoy perfectamente bien- susurro el japones esforzandose por sonreir, apesar del dolor de la cicatriz en su mejilla. Ludwing lo miro con preocupacion.

-No deberias esforzarte Japon, por fortuna no recibiste daños graves, en unos dias mas estaras totalmente recuperado, lo unico que necesitabas era descanzar-

-daños... graves...- susurro el pelinegro desviando la mirada. Quizas fisicamente no habia recibido daños severos, pero psicologicamente habia algo que perturbaba su mente.

-Llevas 5 dias dormido Japon, crei que estarias muerto- decia el italiano aun tomando la mano del japones y este no pudo evitar sonreir con ternura.

-¿Estuvo esos 5 dias llorando por mi, Italia-san?-

-Si, fue insoportable- intervino el aleman -por mas que le dije que te recuperarias no dejo de llorar ni un minuto-

-Gomene... pero es que tenia miedo de perder a Japon- susurro el Italiano y los ojos de Kiku se abrieron sorprendidos.

-¿miedo de perderme?- no pudo evitar preguntar, sin saber las razones que el italiano tendria.

-Asi es Japon, porque perder un amigo seria demasiado doloroso- Kiku y Ludwig miraron atonitos a Feliciano, pero ambos sonrieron con ternura. Aunque al instante Kiku desvio la mirada, recordando algo que hubiera deseado no haber hecho.

_" -yo...yo... no deseo que Arthur-san muera...- susurro, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos._

_-En ese caso ven a mi lado, yo podre protegerte, no tendremos que pelear entre nosotros- el ojiesmeralda se escuchaba desesperado._

_-pero... ellos ... ellos son mis amigos-"_

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, intentando sacar esas palabras de su mente. Deseando no arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la oferta. Esa separacion le dolia mas aun que las heridas causadas en batalla. Inclusive que la perdida del ser que habia querido como a un padre. Pues ese rubio se habia vuelto una parte indispensable en su vida. Y sabia que despues de esa separacion nada volveria a ser lo mismo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Kiku?- pregunto el aleman, que habia notado el gesto de dolor en el rostro del palido japones.

-S-si... estoy bien, no se preocupe Alemania-san- susurro el pelinegro, intentando desviar la atencion de si, en esos momentos lo que menos queria era que se dieran cuenta de su agonia.

-Si te duele algo avisanos, no queremos que pases por mas dolor- Dolor. ¿Porque tenia que mencionar esa palabra? El japones sonrio con amabilidad.

-Muchas gracias por su preocupacion Alemania-san, pero estoy bien y el hecho de que esten aqui ayuda a que olvide el dolor que siento...- esas palabras quizas tuvieran un doble significado, pero por fortuna los dos paises europeos jamas sabrian de que se trataba.

Un rubio caminaba abatido por su mansion en la hermosa ciudad de Londres. Despues de esa batalla el panorama se veia tranquilo. Lograba escuchar el bullicio de la ciudad. Todos felices, sin importarles lo que pasara a su alrededor. Quizas eso hacia que los odiase mas y envidiase. Pues ellos eran totalmente ajenos al dolor que sentia en esos momentos. Llevaba el brazo vendado, por la herida que la espada enemiga habia causado. Al momento de abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver la persona que se encontraba distraido recostado en su cama. Pero su expresion de sorpresa fue rapidamente sustituida por una de enojo.

-¿Que haces aqui?-

* * *

Hohoho respondiendo reviews~~

**Kodoku: **wuaaaa mi Ko-chan sigue leyendo mis historias x3 eso me renyappysea hahaha te amo mi alma gemela y si quiere yo te ayudo en eso de moverle al fanfiction que yo ya le se, masomenos xD que bueno que te guste mi historia, sabes que tus reviews son siempre bienvenidos y no te preocupes, que intentare en actualizar lo mas pronto posible Dulce Locura, que tambien me quede en el final y no le he continuado nada, que desobligada soy -.- aunque aun sigo deprimida por la perdida de "Qiuerida alma gemela" amaba ese fic Itaino, estupido fanfic borrandome la cuenta ¬¬

**Hime: **Beso... eso bueno... hahah pronto sabran xD yo ame los recuerdos de estos dos, ya te digo, fue mi primer fic asakiku hahaha tendra un final... no lo dire hahaha. Alfred es un chico malo, los celos son MUUUUY peligrosos. hahaha grazie por leer la historia, me encantan tus reviews x3

weeeeno sin mas que decir me despido, nos leemos en el proximo cap.


	6. Sexto Acto

Bueno, aqui les dejo el sexto acto de esta saga, espero les guste nwn.

* * *

_**Sexto Acto.**_

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto molesto el britanico, mirando a su huesped inesperado.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- susurro el rubio mientras se sentaba en la cama y revolvia sus propios cabellos.

-¿Tan debil crees que soy?- Arthur suspiro fastidiado. Se sento frente al escritorio, tomo un viejo cuaderno y comenzo a escribir.

-No siempre se trata de las habilidades de uno mismo, sino de quien sea el oponente- pronuncio las palabras con seriedad y un poco de enojo. Arthur dejo caer el boligrafo pero enseguida fingio que se habia tratado de un accidente y lo tomo del piso.

-Quizas estes en lo cierto, habia olvidado que Japon se habia convertido en una potencia de temer, debi haber tomado mas precauciones, los subestime-

-Escuche que ganaste la batalla, pero que en vez de eliminarlos los dejaste huir-

-¿Para que provocar mas muertes innecesarias? Ellos se retiraron por decision propia, no me veia obligado a contraatacar- Alfred apreto sus puños y mordio sus labios, sin embargo el britanico no se dio cuenta de la accion.

-¿Porque no mataste a su lider? ¿Porque dejar vivo a Kiku Honda? Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿porque desaprovecharla?- intento mostrarse sereno, pero se notaba el enojo y la frustracion en su voz.

-Estas equivocado... Japon estuvo apunto de asesinarme, tuvo el filo de su espada a milimetros de mi cuello, si el lo hubiera deseado yo ya no estaria aqui, aunque se haya retirado el gano justamente la batalla- su voz era fria, sabia que no debia de mostrar ningun tipo de sentimiento hacia el japones.

-Tenias un revolver en la mano, con un solo tiro te hubieras deshecho de esa molestia- grito Alfred. Arthur se puso de pie y le lanzo un puñetazo. El norteamericano cayo en la cama pero al intentar levantarse fue incapaz de hacerlo, ya que el cuerpo del ingles estaba sobre el suyo. Aquellos ojos esmeralda lo miraban con furia mientras que sus manos apretaban el cuello de la camisa del norteamericano.

-Yo se muy bien lo que hize y porque lo hize. Eso es algo a lo que a ti no te deberia importar- los ojos azules lo contemplaron con asombro y tristeza, mientras que un hilo de sangre bajaba por su barbilla.

-Arthur...- fue lo unico que logro susurrar. Los ojos del britanico se abrieron de par en par, al darse cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba. Se separo de Alfred y se sento al borde de la cama, ocultando su rostro tras una cortina de cabellos dorados.

-Lo lamento Alfred, no deberia descargarme contigo, enserio lamento que tengas que ver esta faceta tan deprimente de mi- susurro. Alfred se acomodo a su lado y con voz serena pregunto.

-¿Que significa el para ti?- no sabia muy bien si queria escuchar la respuesta, pero lo unico que queria era escucharlo de sus propios labios. Arthur se quedo inmovil, sus musculos se tensaron y su mente inicio a divagar en un millar de pensamientos sin sentido. Hasta ese momento no se habia planteado aquella pregunta, sin embargo era un pensamiento que lo turbaba desde hacia tiempo.

-¿Eh?- fue lo unico que atino a decir, intentando ordenar sus ideas -¿A que te refieres?- Los ojos azules del norteamericano se clavaron en el, intentando leer sus pensamientos.

-Es obvio que ese chico te importa, tanto que te opones a tus aliados con el fin de protegerle, todos lo han notado. Pero ¿eres capaz de enemistarte con nosotros solo por el?- Arthur desvio la mirada, intentando hablar con la verdad.

-El...- se quedo unos segundos en silencio -Fue una persona muy importante para mi. Pero ese tipo de vacilanciones no estan permitidos en la guerra. Estoy consciente del lado en el que me encuentro y de ahora en adelante dedicare todos mis esfuerzo a este bando, a los Aliados- Alfred escucho atento todas sus palabras y el alivio se apodero de el al escuchar el verbo "fue" Casi por instinto sus brazos rodearon al ingles y lo abrazo con fuerza. Arthur se quedo inmovil y sonrojado.

-¿Q-que haces?- pregunto molesto mientras el rubio no le soltaba.

-No te preocupes, ganaremos la guerra juntos-

Un pelinegro estaba sentado de rodillas en su habitacion. Vestia el tipico kimono azul que siempre usaba cuando estaba en casa. Tenia los ojos cerrados y su respiracion era pausada. Meditaba en los sucesos de las ultimas semanas. Su recuperacion habia sido muy buena, sin embargo Alemania le habia obligado a quedarse en casa a descanzar y esperar un poco para despues continuar en la guerra. Eso le molestaba y frustraba, despues de su derrota ante el ejercito ingles se sentia impaciente por nivelar el marcador, derrotando a alguno de los aliados.

"-Ven a mi lado-" resonaron una vez mas aquellas palabras en su mente. Frase que en las ultimas semanas habia torturado su pensamiento y masacrado su corazon. Apreto los puños y sus ojos se humedecieron, sabia que tenia que dejar de pensar en eso y olvidarle por completo. Ellos eran enemigos y debian destruirse. Estaba seguro de que habia entendido eso a la perfeccion. Pero ¿por que en esa batalla no lo habia podido demostrar? ¿Por que se habia sentido tan vulnerable ante la mirada de esa persona? ¿Porque sintio su alma fragmentarse en mil pedazos al escuchar aquella propuesta y haberla rechazado? Inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas mientras que con las mangas del kimono cubria sus labios intentando disminuir los sollozos. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el tatami, intentando calmarse. No debia de mostrarse tan debil, odiaba desmoronarse ante la mencion y pensamiento de esa persona.

Del otro lado de la puerta de papel, un italiano se habia quedado inmovil. Los sollozos podian escucharse fuera de la habitacion y estaba conciente de que ahora no era momento para interrumpir los pensamientos del japones. Sin embargo escucharlo de esa manera hacia que su corazon se comprimiera. Siempre habia admirado la fortaleza del japones, su manera de ser indiferente ante distintas situaciones, su frialdad y aunque aveces deseara verlo al menos mas feliz y sonriente, el hecho de escucharle desahogarse de esa manera le hacia sentir un extraño sentimiento de tristeza. Se preguntaba que era lo unico que podia fragmentar a ese pais de apariencia tan fuerte. El sufrimiento de Kiku le afectaba y sin poder evitarlo de sus hermosos ojos miel comenzaron a fluir lagrimas.

-¿Italia?- pregunto el aleman que caminaba en su direccion. Feliciano se giro rapidamente y corrio a donde el rubio, deteniendo su marcha y alejandolo en direccion contraria.

-¿Ibas a ver a Japon?- pregunto limpiandose torpemente las lagrimas.

-Eh... si, pero ¿porque estas llorando?-

-Japon no se encuentra bien, no deberias molestarlo por el momento- el castaño se apuro a cambiar de tema.

-¿Se siente mal? ¿Llamaste al doctor?- Ludwig se preocupo y detuvo su marcha, intentando regresar a la habitacion de Kiku.

-No!- grito alterado Italia -dejalo solo, eso es lo que necesita- cubrio su mirada con su cabello y aferro el uniforme de Alemania. Este le miro confundido, sin entender la situacion, pero se limito a obedecer al italiano, el debia de tener sus razones para eso y no le quedaba mas de otra que confiar en el.

-Tenia pensado despedirme de el, debemos volver a casa, nuestra ausencia hace mas vulnerable a nuestra nacion, pero creo que sera mejor dejarle una nota, el necesita descanzo y no una euforica desdepida italiana- intento bromear para alegrar a Feliciano y este sonrio levemente.

-Cierto, mejor vamonos-

El telefono llevaba sonando varios minutos, pero a el no parecia importarle contestar. Aunque la herida de su mano habia sanado por completo, sus animos parecian haber desaparecido. Se limitaba a mirar el techo recostado en el sofa. Sus ojos esmeralda habian perdido su peculiar brillo y a su alrededor se podian notar unas manchas rojizas, prueba de haber llorado toda la noche. Desde la visita del norteamericano se habia hecho la pregunta una y otra vez.

-¿Que significa... el para mi?- repitio en un susurro aun mirando el techo. El telefono dejo de sonar y por unos minutos se quedo en silencio, Arthur aprovecho para intentar aclarar sus ideas, pero al instante el telefono reanudo su sonata, taladrando la mente del ingles. Con desgano se levanto y tomo el auricular.

-Hello?- pregunto en ingles con su carismatico acento britanico.

-Bonjour Mounsoir- dijo una voz peculiar al otro lado de la bocina.

-Ah, eres tu- respondio desganado Arthur -¿que quieres?-

-Temia que te hubieras suicidado, llevo horas intentando contactarte-

-Para tu desfortunio no lo he hecho ni pienso hacerlo Francis-

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo jamas desearia que murieras, aparte de que te he llamado por otras razones-

-¿y? habla o colgare-

-Ya estas recuperado por completo, asi que necesito tu ayuda para emboscar a Alemania-

-¿estas seguro?- Arthur estaba preocupado, por su parte no habia ni un problema, pero Francia era demasiado debil e inutil.

-Claro, Alemania esta bastante distraido, lo mas probable es que no tenga nada listo, acaba de llegar de viaje, el e Italia habian ido a visitar a Japon- la respiracion de britanico se detuvo a la mencion de ese pais y Francia lo noto -Uno de mis infiltrados en Japon me ha confirmado que Kiku Honda ya esta en optimas condiciones para batallar, pero de igual manera sigue en reposo y de esa manera un ataque a Japon se a vuelto realmente tentador para muchos paises-

-¿de quienes hablas?- pregunto con rapidez Arthur.

-Rusia- dijo con sequedad Francis -el desea vengarse desde hace tiempo y buscara cualquier forma de lograrlo-

-Ese im...- susurro Arthur apretando los puños.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer Arthur, asi que deja de involucrarte en ese punto de la guerra. Japon es nuestro enemigo. Tu enemigo, debes comprender eso- Francia se mostraba serio, como nunca solia hacer.

-Lo se- espeto Arthur colgando con enojo. Estaba arto de esa guerra, arto de todo y arto de... estar separado de el.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido pero al despertar ya habia oscurecido por completo. Tenia un manto azul cubriendole y se pregunto quien lo habria puesto, pero supuso que abrian sido Italia o Alemania. Frente a el, junto a su katana, habia una pequeña nota. Se acerco con rapidez y la tomo, estaba escrito en italiano pero con lo poco que entendia y ayuda de los dibujos que Italia habia hecho logro decifrarla.

-Vamos... casa... Alemania... miedo... pasta... sonreir... pasta?- rio ante la segunda mencion de pasta, el italiano siempre sabia hacerle sonreir cuando se sentia mal. -...Mal...- susurro para si, desviando la mirada hacia el jardin y contemplo fijamente la luna llena, solitaria, brillando en el cielo con un aura misteriosa y melancolica -Debes estar triste- le susurro -Al saber que nunca podras encontrarte con el sol- bajo la mirada -Arthur-san...- cerro los ojos intentando no recordar, pero el fuerte sonido de una sirena le hizo volver a la realidad. Ese sonido era la sirena que anunciaba el inicio de un bombardeo. Se puso de pie y se dirigio con rapidez a la entrada de su casa. En la calle gente corria desesperada intentando buscar refugio mientras que unos soldados avanzaban hacia el pelinegro.

-Honda-sama, el ejercito ruso esta atacando, esperamos sus instrucciones- dijo un soldado mientras colocaba su mano en la frente como cordial saludo hacia su superior.

-Vayan al cuartel, inicien a atacar a los bombarderos, cierren los puertos, no dejen que los rusos entren al pais- hablo con firmeza el japones -enseguida les alcanzo-

Kiku se apreso a buscar la katana que habia dejado en su habitacion, para despues buscar en los cajones de su armario el uniforme militar que siempre solia utilizar. Pero por distraccion en vez de abrir el cajon indicado abrio en el que se encontraba el traje que habia utilizado en la batalla anterior. Estaba rasgado y con manchas de sangre, pero por capricho suyo nadie lo habia botado a la basura. Con rapidez busco la vieja tira de papel que habia mantenido a su lado desde el inicio de la guerra. Ahora se veia mas gastada y tenia unas cuantas manchas de sangre. La guardo en una de las mangas de su kimono y comenzo a buscar su otro uniforme, pero un inquietante zumbido le hizo detener su tarea.

-Oh no...- susurro asustado.

Varias bombas cayeron en la ciudad, destruyendo innumerables viviendas y provocando incendios. La gente gritaba y corria sin direccion alguna presas del panico, mientras que cuerpos sin vida comenzaban a llenar las calles. Varios soldados se dirigian desesperados a la mansion del comandante, una bomba la habia alcanzado y destruido casi por completo. La localizacion de Kiku Honda era desconocida.

* * *

Lo se lo se, totalmente Fail, cuando escribi esto habia olvidado el pacto de no agresion que Rusia y Japon tenian TwT pero gosh, no pude evitar esta escena, eso me pasa por boba y no investigar antes de escribir, pero bueno, es algo asi como AU no? unos bombarderos rusos perdidos por ahi no traen mal a nadie T.T, este capi me gusto mucho, amo a francis y dios, Feliciano, desde este fic me enamore totalmente de el, espero les haya gustado nwn

**DarkCat:** no te preocupes, no soy fan del ukus xDDD Alfred es un maldito de primera en este fic eso si xD pero bueno como es mi primer fanfic tiene final feliz hahahaha que esperanzas doy -.- me mato lo de alfred vomitando un arcoiris, pero con tanta porqueria que come no me sorprenderia (quien diria que yo trago igual que el xD) pero si abra un final feliz, por el momento hay mas angst uwu

**Yumi:** wuaaaaa Nihon del Hetaliarpg? hahaha descuide mucho ese rol, tu ya vas mas adelantada asi que silencio nu cuentes nada hahaha me apresurare en actualizar, como dice mi narutin dattebayo! niña quiero tu correo, para rolear asakiku *¬* que el arthur del rol se niega TwT

Muchas gracias por leerlo nwn me apurare a actualizar, de veraz de veritas!


	7. Septimo Acto

Buenas! Aqui yo de nuevo haciendo de las mias kolkolkolkol hehe y hoy vengo feliz porque vi rusos en mallas *¬* y eso me inspiro. Haha ok no, bueno bueno, hoy no tengo mucho que decir asi que sin darle mas vueltas al asunto les mando al capitulo.

* * *

_**Septimo Acto**_

El ejercito britanico y frances se aproximaban con rapidez a uno de los paises mas temidos en esa guerra. Alemania. Estaban seguros de que no estaria preparado para un ataque sorpresa y eso les daria mucha ventaja. Arthur estaba decidido a destruir a su enemigo, necesitaba una distraccion, una manera de dejar de pensar en las batallas que se estarian librando en esos momentos en el resto del mundo. Francis podia notar la extraña ansiedad de Arthur, pero prefirio no decir palabra alguna, el britanico necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, entendia por lo que el estaba pasando y de cierta manera queria hacerle abrir los ojos, que pudiera entender que era lo que deseaba realmente. Sin embargo, apunto de cruzar la frontera, vieron como el ejercito aleman les esperaba.

-¿Pero como?- susurro Arthur poniendose de pie. Francis se quedo en silencio, se habia imaginado algo por el estilo y tenia la certeza o queria creer que podrian ganar, habia hecho un trato secreto con Rusia, lo unico que debia hacer era distraer a la verdadera molestia de esa guerra y entonces el se podria encargar del resto, no pudo contarle de eso a Arthur, ya que estaba seguro de que se opondria totalmente. Sin embargo habia alguien que le preocupaba, la otra parte del plan que el ruso no le habia contado, el hecho de quien se encargaria de eliminar a Italia.

Una mano salio de entre los escombros, levantando con enfuerzo el pedazo de pared que habia caido sobre el, varios soldados al ver movimiento en esa parte de la casa se apresuraron al lugar y con la ayuda de varios hombres lograron levantar el bloque de cemento. Bajo el se encontraba el joven pelinegro, cubierto de polvo blanco pero por fortuna y alivio de todos sin ninguna herida grave, tan solo unos cuantos rasguños sin mas. Dos hombres le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras este sentia un fuerte zumbido en sus oidos que le mareaba, una de las consecuencias que la explosion habia causado en el.

-Honda-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- escuchaba las voces lejanas, pero claras.

-Si...- se limito a decir, mientras el sonido se hacia cada vez mas debil -Vayamos al cuartel-

-Necesitamos ir al hospital, esta herido, necesita tratamiento-

-No!- grito Kiku -La nacion esta siendo atacada, debemos protegerla a como de lugar, aun si estuviera sangrando gravemente apunto de perder la conciencia seguire luchando, no es tiempo para medicaciones, debemos atacar, demostrar el honor del cual siempre nos hemos sentido orgullosos, demostrar que el valeroso samurai no ha desaparecido- los soldados se sintieron conmovidos ante el discurso y unos cuantos derramaron lagrimas. Lealtad absoluta al emperador, lealtad absoluta a la nacion. Un hombre cargo en su espalda al pequeño Kiku y con rapidez se dirigieron al cuartel, para planificar los siguientes ataques contra el ejercito ruso.

Dos ojos azules contemplaban con frialdad al enemigo, mientras que con rapidez casi inhumana enlistaba planes de ataque que podrian funcionar contra el. Habia esperado mucho tiempo esa batalla, cualquier batalla la esperaba con ansias, demostrar el poderio que habia obtenido, todo por lo que se habia esforzado por fin se veria realizado. Sentia su sangre arder bajo la piel, la emocion de la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Los tanques franceses e ingleses se encontraban a una distancia adecuada del enemigo, no muy cerca ni muy lejos, de esa manera podrian evaluar las habilidades del atacante. Eso extasio al aleman, por fin podria librar una buena batalla, sin la distraccion ni molestia de... Se quedo paralizado. Ahora ya no podria concentrarse. Le hablo a uno de sus soldados con rudeza.

-Contacta con Italia ahora- no tenia idea de cual era la situacion del pais en ese momento, pero ¿por que enviar a dos paises a atacarle? ¿deseaban distraerle para poder destruir Italia? De esa manera no podria ir a defenderle en caso de algun ataque.

-Señor, no hay linea- dijo asustado el hombre.

-¿Que dices? Intenta de nuevo, ahora- comenzaba a desesperarse, sabia que Italia era un tonto e inutil, pero era un chico de buen corazon, que inclusive podia ablandar la frialdad del aleman, era obvio que se encontraba preocupado por el.

-Las lineas estan interferidas, el satelite no las procesa- el aleman golpeo con furia la mesa. Era cierto, que estupido, sabia que no seria bueno dejar al pequeño Italiano solo.

-Contacta con Japon ahora- sin embargo una granada exploto cerca del tanque, alarmando a los soldados germanicos -Esos bastardos, ¿acaso intentan jugar con nosotros? ATAQUEN!- grito Alemania, dando la orden a sus soldados de iniciar el ataque. La batalla inicio una vez mas, con fuertes estallidos y lluvias de balas que alcanzaban a los soldados de ambos bandos, eso seria una larga batalla, de eso estaban seguros los tres paises, pero solo habria un ganador definitivo.

Al llegar al cuartel varios soldados se encontraban inmoviles, habian detenido totalmente sus tareas, uno de ellos sostenia el telefono, su rostro habia perdido todo color, al entrar Kiku se mostro furioso, cosa que nunca solia hacer.

-¿Que hacen? ¿Porque no atacan?- pregunto molesto al ver a sus soldados estaticos, el que sostenia el telefono hablo.

-El lider del ejercito ruso... Ivan Braginski desea hablar con usted- Kiku no supo que hacer, sabia que ese hombre le odiaba, desde la guerra ruso-japonesa, sus naciones nunca se habian llevado bien, decidido pero con cierto nerviosismo tomo el telefono.

-Kiku Honda al habla- dijo intentando sonar formal.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿De perder a las personas que aprecias?- el japones no entendio sus palabras.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Retirare mis tropas, no deseo destruirte Japon, deseo que sufras, sufriras mucho, al ver caer a tus amigos- dijo el ruso mientras reia infantilmente y la linea se cortaba. La mano de Kiku temblaba, no de miedo, si no de ira.

-Ese imbecil...- susurro, para despues comenzar a marcar un numero -Italia-san... responde...- susurro al telefeno mientras este timbraba.

Pasaron las horas, quizas dias, pero el enfrentamiento pronto llegaria a su fin. Estaba cansado, no podia negarlo, esa batalla le habia costado mucho, pero estaba seguro de que el seria el triunfante. Una bomba estallo cerca del refugio de Francis y Arthur, haciendo que estos recibieran varias heridas de gravedad. Francis seguia en pie, pero el ingles habia perdido la conciencia. Ese era el fin, penso con miedo el rubio, mientras sostenia en sus brazos a su compañero de batalla, el cual sangraba de una herida en la frente, tiñendo sus cabellos rubios de un rojo carmesi. El aleman respiraba agitado, pero se acerco con aire triunfante a ambas naciones para darles el tiro de gracia. Cargo su pistola y apunto primero la frente del frances. Este cerro los ojos, derrotado, sin poder escapar del destino, pero al instante sus ojos se abrieron esperanzados y los dirigio a espaldas del aleman. Este se giro con rapidez, curioso de lo que el frances habia visto, pero al darse cuenta se vio presa del panico, el ejercito Rojo le esperaba, ansioso de concluir la batalla.

-No puedo contactarle...- susurro Kiku desesperado, en aquellos dias de agonia no habia podido contactar con Italia, ni siquiera con Alemania. Habia recibido un telegrama de que Ludwig se encontraba en medio de una batalla, pero no tenia noticia alguna de Italia. Intento contactar a Grecia, pero desde que se habian vuelto enemigos, al estar el en los Aliados y Kiku en el Eje le era imposible contactar a su viejo amigo. Se dejo caer de rodillas en el piso, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras del ruso. Estaba mas que preocupado, pues no solo eran simples naciones unidas por un fin comun, ellos despues de todo eran... amigos. Sus ojos se humedecieron. -Italia-san... Alemania-san... por favor, mantenganse a salvo...- susurro entre sollozos mientras cubria su rostro con las manos.

Sus manos temblaban pero sostenia con fuerza el fusil. Sus ojos miel estaban posados en su enemigo que se acercaba lentamente. Esta vez no podia huir, esta vez no. Sus ropas estaban sucias y sus cabellos castaños desordenados, mientras varios rasguños podian notarse en su rostro y respiraba agitadamente. Todos estaban luchando olvidando sus miedos, el no podia ser el unico al cual debian proteger. Sabia que no podria hacer mucho, sin contar el enemigo que le habia tocado. Pero desde aquella visita a Japon se habia hecho una promesa a si mismo. Habia visto la debilidad de Japon, un pais tan fuerte que segun el Italiano no necesitaba de nadie, pero estaba equivocado, en el fondo era tan debil y vulnerable como el mismo Italia. Y en esos momentos necesitaba la fuerza de alguien mas. El rubio caminaba decidido, sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos por el brillo del sol en sus gafas. Italia cargo la pistola con algo de miedo, sus manos seguian temblando sin poder evitarlo, pero no huiria.

-Yo...- susurro -Me convertire en su fortaleza-

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaaan~~ Wuaaa ame a Italia en este capi, dios italiano rlzzz hahaha No se pero odie totalmente a Rusia en este fic huhuhuhu en fin el es un buen chico uwu hahaah e Iggy todo debil en brazos de Francis haha me encanto eso, y ahora que pasara huhuhuhu Se acerca el final~~ bueno solo aviso que son diez actos uwu en fin, respondiendo reviews~~

**Myobi**: Gracias por leerlo, aunque te guste mas el usuk TwT pero bueno, algun dia el Asakiku prevalecera kolkolkolkol dattebayo, espero en el futuro recibir mas reviews tuyos nwn

**Yumi:** Si, ese iggy era malvado, pero al menos era feliz al skaltearte en tus post con Grecia huhuhu esos dos me encantaban juntos, io deje de meterme porque es un poco aburrido rolear con personaje no de la serie, aunque eso si amaba a mi Ethan Williams, hahah y casi logro algo asi como PruCan, pero seria Pruronto (?) ok no, eso me pasa por ser mala con el lemon -w- nu aguante tanta presion hahaha como en que epi te quedaste? nu recuerdo hasta cual subi.

**Aishiteru:** hahaha muchas gracias por el reviews haces que mis animos suban al cubo +w+ unas escenas mas hot? humm me lo pensare pero ya viene el drama huhuhuhu hacer sufrir tanto a Alfred? hasta eso, el cerebro de hamburguesa me agrada mucho pero la unica persona con la que lo emparejo es con mexico hahaha xD bueno tambien con Japon pero me gusta mas con mexico huhuhu.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen asi como que toda nyappy al cuadro, etto, nu tengo mucho que decir asi que nos leemos en el proximo cap ;3


	8. Octavo Acto

Lamento la tardanza pero es que me perdi en el sendero de la vida Dx sin mas que decir aqui se los dejo.

* * *

_**Octavo Acto**_

_La guerra entre la URSS y Alemania se extendio desde Berlin hasta Stalingrado. La lucha fue casa por casa y cuerpo a cuerpo. Los sovieticos tuvieron 360,000 bajas, mientras que los alemanes tuvieron 450,000 bajas, incluyendo civiles, ademas de 170,000 capturados. Hitler y su personal se trasladaron al Führerbunker, donde se suicido el 30 de abril de 1945._

El dia era soleado y extrañamente tranquilo para que se encontraran en epoca de guerra. Kiku estaba impaciente, recargado en la pared del pasillo. No podia aceptar todo lo que habia sucedido. Una puerta se abrio y de ella salio un aleman con cara de pocos amigos, el cual se encontraba con varias vendas en el cuerpo.

-¿No lo veras?- pregunto a Kiku, mientras sus ojos azules se posaban en el menor. Este apreto los puños con enojo.

-Fue el bastardo de America quien hizo esto, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto con la mirada llena de ira.

-Italia no busca vengarse, lo unico que quiere es que nosotros nos encontremos bien-

-Pero... Italia-san esta sufriendo, puede que no lo demuestre, pero lo he escuchado de noche mientras duerme, presa de fuertes dolores a causa de los ataques del estadounidense, no puedo dejar que esto se quede asi- por una extraña razon el pelinegro no se mostraba tan sereno e indiferente como siempre solia mostrarse, se podia notar la desesperacion en su voz.

-Japon! no estamos en condicion para oponernos a America... deberias entender... que esta guerra ha llegado a su fin- el aleman bajo la mirada, mientras su cuerpo temblaba con rabia.

-Esta guerra no ha llegado a su fin, no hasta que vengue a Italia-san-

-La venganza no traera nada bueno Japon, no es algo con lo que se pueda vivir- los ojos de Kiku mostraron frialdad al escuchar las palabras del aleman.

-¿No fue por venganza que inicio esta guerra Alemania-san? ¿No fue porque usted queria recuperar a Prusia-san?- Ludwig apreto los puños y golpeo la pared, justo a lado de la cabeza de Kiku y arriba de su hombro.

-Eso fue al inicio, pero ahora todos estamos acabados. Mi lider se ha suicidado, eso significa la caida de mi ejercito, no nos queda de otra que rendirnos, si tu quieres seguir en esto haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes con mi apoyo- Kiku le dirigio una mirada desafiante y se dio la vuelta.

-Desde un principio no esperaba contar con su apoyo, Alemania-san- diciendo esto se alejo del aleman caminando rapido por el pasillo, con el objetivo de crear un perfecto plan de ataque para acabar con una potencia que siempre le habia causado problemas, Estados Unidos.

_Las fuerzas Alemanas se rindieron incondicionalmente el 7 de mayo del 1945. Los aliados occidentales celebraron el dia de la victoria en Europa el 8 de mayo, mientras que la union sovietica lo celebro el 9 de mayo._

_Los ataques entre Estados Unidos y Japon continuaron con ferbor. Pero la rendicion de Alemania e Italia provoco que los Estados Unidos decidieran acelerar la redicion incondicional de Japon, y para eso utilizarian el arma definitiva._

Arthur miraba distraido por su ventana. La guerra habia terminado, pero por alguna extraña razon el no podia sentirse tranquilo. Habia algo que le molestaba y le inquietaba, pero no lograba definir que era. No podia despegar su mirada del glorioso Big Ben, el cual se mostraba imponente, indiferente a todo lo acontecido en el mundo, tan magnifico, tan fuerte, tan misterioso. No supo en que momento sus pensamientos se dirigieron al japones. Pero antes de poderse lamentar a si mismo, alguien abrio la puerta en un ruido estruendoso. Se volteo con rapidez, algo molesto esperando ver a un frances ebrio o un hiperactivo norteamericano, pero se quedo estupefacto al reconocer al chino que respiraba agitado mientras se tomaba el pecho intentando recuperar la respiracion.

-¿Yao?- no pudo evitar preguntar utilizando el nombre humano del castaño.

-...Debes... detenerlo- susurro el chino aun agitado. Arthur no entendia de que hablaba, pero algo le inquieto y una vez mas sus pensamientos se dirigieron al japones.

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Las tropas japonesas aun no se han rendido, y han provocado la furia de America- Arthur bajo la mirada, volteandose hacia la ventana y haciendo que una cortina de cabellos dorados cubriera por completo sus ojos.

-¿No es algo que ellos deberian de arreglar? ¿Porque me pides ayuda?- su voz era fria, mientras intentaba contener cualquier tipo de emocion.

-Alfred esta planeando utilizar el proyecto Manhattan- el tono de voz del chino subio y podia notarse una gran desesperacion en ella. Arthur se quedo atonito ante lo que habia escuchado y se giro con rapidez al chino.

-Pero... aun no es seguro, no tenemos idea de lo que podria causar, eso es...-

-Al lider de Alfred no le interesa eso en lo mas minimo, lo que desea es la rendicion incondicional de Japon, pero el se niega a aceptar algo-

-Pero... yo no puedo hacer nada en eso, que hable con alguno de los dos no traeria ni un resultado-

-Tu eres su hermano mayor! Tu puedes hacerlo entrar en razon! Solo a ti te hara caso- Yao tomo los hombros de Arthur y comenzo a agitarlo, el ingles no pudo evitar contemplar la intensa agonia que los ojos del chino mostraban.

-Yao ¿porque le proteges?- no entendia las razones que podria tener el chino para proteger a Japon, despues de todo el daño que le habia causado en esa guerra y en guerras pasadas. Como podia proteger de esa manera a alguien que le habia causado tanto daño.

-El...- la voz del chino temblaba -El es mi preciado hermano menor- dijo con seriedad mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos al ingles. Arthur se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir. Se limito a asentir con la cabeza y se separo del chino, mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitacion y tomaba su chaqueta, perdiendose en los pasillos, dejando a un abatido chino que caia de rodillas al piso mientras lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas.

o0o0o0o0o

-¿Donde esta Japon?- preguntaba un italiano contemplando con algo de tristeza el plato de pasta que tenia enfrente.

-No lo se, quizas volvio a casa- dijo el aleman sin darle mucha importancia.

-Al fin la guerra termino, al parecer ahora podremos estar todos tranquilos- Feliciano sonrio, pero no era la tipica sonrisa energetica que siempre iluminaba su rostro, esta vez era una sonrisa triste.

-Pero perdimos...- susurro Ludwig mientras apretaba los puños -Aparte de que mucha gente inocente ha muerto-

-No importa quien gane o quien pierda, en la guerra siempre se pierden vidas valiosas de los dos bandos- dio un ligero bocado a la pasta para despues dejar el cubierto en el plato -Ya no tengo hambre- Alemania lo miro con algo de preocupacion, era extraño que Italia no tuviera hambre y mucho mas que dejara entero un platillo de pasta.

-¿Te sientes bien, Italia?-

-Japon sigue batallando, lo se, no hay necesidad de que me lo ocultes Alemania. Es algo que no deberia hacer, tengo un mal presentimiento- a Alemania le sorprendio la seriedad con la que el italiano hablaba.

-Asi es, sigue luchando contra Estados Unidos, pero no te preocupes, lo mas probable es que terminen pronto con todo esto-

-Pero... Japon perdera, no hay manera de que gane ahora que nosotros nos hemos retirado, no tienen a nadie que le ayude-

-El es fuerte, no deberias preocuparte tanto por el- varias lagrimas cayeron por los ojos miel de italiano y lo unico que al aleman se le ocurrio hacer fue abrazarlo, intentando servirle de consuelo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Otra batalla estaba por iniciar, esa quizas seria la batalla definitiva. En el campo se encontraba el ejercito norteamericano y el ejercito japones. Los lideres cambiaban miradas desafiantes. Los ojos azules del americano mostraban una furia ciega, que habia iniciado desde el principio de la guerra. El deseo de destruir al pelinegro se habia extendido por todo su ser en el momento que habia decifrado los sentimientos del ingles, al saber que este jamas le corresponderia, y su ira solo podria recibirla una sola persona, y esa persona estaba frente a el. Tan indiferente como siempre, sin darse cuenta de la rabia que sentia realmente el norteamericano. El japones, cegado por su propia sed de venganza contemplaba a su objetivo. El cual estaba dispuesto a descuartizar con el filo de su espada hasta que no quedara nada de el. Una vez alguien le habia dicho que debia proteger a lo que mas queria, nunca habia entendido esas palabras, al igual que nunca habia entendido el verdadero significado de amistad o amor, pero el italiano le habia mostrado algun tipo de definicion de amistad, el cual habia logrado derretir el duro corazon del japones, y ahora no descanzaria hasta vengar el dolor que el norteamericano le habia causado a su amigo. El pelinegro en un movimiento rapido desenvaino su fiel espada, mientras que el rubio imitaba su movimiento y sacaba una pistola de su funda.

* * *

Heeeee a mi hermana en lo personal no le gusto mucho que dejara esos datos, ami si me gusto, espero no se hayan confundido hahahaha weeeeno weeeeno. Respondiendo reviews:

**Yumi:** Lo se, odio el canon y si me lo preguntan es mas canon asakiku que ukus, porque despues de todo solo tienen relacion de hermandad iggy y alfred y en cambio tienen unos hermosos episodios de la alianza anglojaponesa, no me digas que despues de que nihon rechazo la propuesta de rusia la manera en la que se miraban en esa colina. Ahi hay amor! hay amor! hehehe y... etto... que es eso de soldierside? nwnUu bueno bueno, me pasas tu msn para fangirlearr?

**Vainilla-Lawlipop:** ya me lo habias dicho hahaha gracias amore, tus reviews me hacen feliz, quiero seguir leyendo tus historias, te prometo que continuare dulce locura, si que si uwu

bueno bueno mejor me voy. _**Recuerden por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta coreana a afirmar que la luna se creo en Corea!**_


	9. Noveno Acto

_**Noveno Acto.**_

La batalla final se aproximaba, Kiku lo entendia a la perfeccion. Sabia que despues de esa batalla, sin importar el resultado, ya nada seria lo mismo. Todo cuanto le rodeaba habria cambiado por completo. Tendria el odio del que para el fue como un hermano mayor. Se habia negado a ir a lado de la persona que mas le importaba en el mundo. Habia traicionado a los que habian sido sus compañeros en la guerra. Habia defraudado a sus hombres, a su gente. Se miro al espejo mientras abrochaba los ultimos botones de su uniforme de batalla, para despues llevar su mano a la bolsa del pantalon y sacar la vieja y gastada tira de papel.

-Si gano esta batalla... le dare esta nota y le confesare todo lo que siento- susurro con una sonrisa triste -Si pierdo... olvidare estos sentimientos y no tendre ningun contacto mas con el- sabia que en esa batalla tenia las de perder, era obvio el resultado, sin embargo eso le ayudaria aun mas a superar el dolor que sentia desde el inicio de la guerra y a deshacerce de los recuerdos y de los sentimientos.

La ultima batalla estaba por iniciar. La batalla definitiva. En el campo se encontraba el ejercito norteamericano y el ejercito japones. Los lideres cambiaban miradas desafiantes. Los ojos azules del americano mostraban una furia ciega, que habia iniciado desde principios de la guerra. El japones, cegado por su propia sed de venganza contemplaba a su objetivo. El cual estaba dispuesto a descuartizar con el filo de su espada hasta que no quedara nada de el. El pelinegro en un movimiento rapido desenvaino su fiel espada, mientras que el rubio imitaba su movimiento y sacaba una pistola de su funda.

El rubio disparo, rozando el hombro del japones, el cual siguio aproximandose con rapidez, estuvo apunto de acertar un golpe en el rubio pero este logro esquivar. Para despues volver a disparar a Kiku, esta vez fallo. La sangre comenzaba a brotar del brazo de Kiku, manchando su traje impecablemente blanco. Eso enfurecio al japones, el cual lanzo golpes mas consecutivos, los cuales se le dificulto al norteamericano esquivar, haciendo varias heridas superficiales en su piel.

-¿Sabes porque estoy luchando?- pregunto de repente el rubio. A kiku le distrajo un poco la pregunta, pero no bajo la guardia.

-Deseas la victoria, el reconocimiento, el asegurarte de ganar esta guerra- espeto con sarcasmo el japones, esquivando con dificultad las balas del americano.

-No- dijo el otro mientras sonreia -Es por algo mas importante- Kiku no entendio sus palabras y se distrajo por unos momentos, una bala alcanzo su hombro, haciendo que cayera de rodillas mientras se tomaba el brazo.

-¿Que podria ser mas importante que eso?- pregunto el pelinegro, mientras sus ojos contemplaban como el cañon de la pistola apuntaba su frente.

El chino miraba con preocupacion por la ventana. El cielo estaba nublado, la tormenta se aproximaba. Suspiro mientras pensaba que el clima no podria ser mas deprimente, era como si los dioses estuvieran tristes y lo demostraran en aquel sombrio color en el cielo. El rubio cenizo entro a la habitacion, contemplando extrañado al castaño.

-¿Que pasa Yao?- pregunto con su tipica sonrisa tierna, el otro nisiquiera le dirigio la mirada.

-Japon sufrira- susurro dolido, pensando en el arma que Estados Unidos utilizaria para la rendicion de Japon. Ivan no pudo evitar sonreir con malicia.

-Si, sufrira- reitero, complacido.

-Yo no quiero que eso pase- espeto el castaño apretando los puños mientras sus ojos se humedecian.

Arthur corria lo mas rapido que podia. Estaba cerca del campo de batalla. Hiroshima, aquella ciudad japonesa que en alguna ocasion habia visitado junto con Kiku. Un lugar lleno de recuerdos, imagenes que cada vez que aparecian en su mente le causaban un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Sus pies estaban adoloridos, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, parecia que sus piernas se fueran a detener en cualquier instante, pero no lo hicieron, debia de detener a Alfred a como diera lugar, lo que estaba por hacer era una estupides, mucha gente moriria despues de eso, gente inocente que no tenia nada que ver en la guerra. Era algo que no desearia para si, algo que no desearia ni para su peor enemigo, algo que Japon no se merecia.

El pelinegro siguio luchando, aprovecho el momento de duda del americano para atacarlo, logro atinarle con la espada en varias ocaciones, sin embargo se trataban de simples rozes, los momentos en que el americano se encontraba con la guardia baja era cuando debia recargar su pistola, ya que el cartucho contaba con solo nueve balas, las cuales solo unas pocas lograban atinar su objetivo, y tan solo simples roces. Kiku no habia logrado escuchar su respuesta, pues habia atacado en el momento en el que Alfred jalo el gatillo y se dio cuenta que ya no tenia balas. Eso hizo que en la mente de Kiku se formularan nuevos planes, limitandose a esquivar y atacar al momento en que necesitaba recargar. Pero ese juego le estaba quitando mucha energia, sus movimientos se hicieron mas perezosos y mas balas acertaron su objetivo, hasta que ya no pudo continuar. Cayo de rodillas, respiraba con dificultad y utilizo su espada como soporte para poder mantenerse en pie. Ese era el final. Alfred preparo el cargador de su pistola, asegurandose de que esta vez no fuera a fallar, apunto la frente del japones, el cual se limito a cerrar los ojos, esperando que la muerte fuera rapida y poco dolorosa.

-Alfred!- grito una voz familiar para ambos, los ojos negros del asiatico se abrieron sorprendidos, contemplando a unos metros de el al rubio de ojos esmeralda que respiraba agitado, Alfred desvio el rostro levemente, su mirada era fria, casi inexpresiva. -Detente- suplico la voz del ingles.

-¿Porque deberia detenerme? Esta es la unica manera de que Japon se rinda ante los aliados- hablo sin emociones mientras dirigia su mirada una vez mas al oriental.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, no debes utilizar el proyecto Manhattan, aun no sabe...- su voz se vio apagada ante el grito del americano.

-LO SE!- espeto mientras su mano temblaba -Se lo que estoy haciendo, se lo que esa bomba causara a Japon- el pelinegro palidecio, sin entender de lo que hablaban.

-No, no lo sabes, mucha gente morira, no tienes porque causar este daño, es demasiado-

-Deja de protegerlo!- grito una vez mas el ojiazul, Arthur se quedo en silencio, mientras apretaba los puños. Alfred saco una segunda pistola de su pantalon y el ingles estuvo seguro de que lo apuntaria.

-Escoge Arthur... es su vida- susurro mientras colocaba la segunda pistola en la sien de su cabeza. -O la mia-

* * *

_**Penultimo capitulo damas y caballeros**_, asi es, este es el penultimo capitulo hahaha bueno bueno, que tal quedo la ultima escena? para ser sincera esa fue la primer escena que se me ocurrio del fic, no recuerdo que estaba haciendo o viendo pero la escena de Alfred poniendose la pistola en la cabeza y apuntando a Kiku preguntandole a Arthur a quien preferia fue la primera que imagine hahah ya despues se me tuvieron que ocurrir varias cosas para llegar a esta escena, la mayoria de las batallas me las invente pero me dio miedo el hecho de que en algunas cosas acerte hahaha ya las demas me puse a investigar para ponerlas wonitas hahaha espero les haya gustado nwn y respondiendo reviews~~

**Aishiteru-sama:** Muchas gracias por tu review, primero tu pregunta sobre el ataque de pearl harbor, pense en ponerlo pero recuerda que eso fue lo que hizo que Japon se uniera a la guerra y ahorita estamos hablando ya de el final, aparte si me pusiera a renumerar todos los ataques entre alfred y kiku esto pareceria en vez de un un shojo un shonnen lleno de batallas a la dragon ball xD porque admitamos, estos dos se dieron duro en la guerra, lo que me recuerda (citando palabras del programa que vi en history) Japon estaba creando una base naval en una pequeña isla que serviria para su futura _**penetracion**_a Inglaterra, sin embargo el gobierno estadounidense se dio cuenta de esto y ataco a las tropas japonesas logrando que Japon no lograra su objetivo. Me dolio tanto eso, es que... fueron palabras tan beiias, Japon de seme 3 ainss estupido alfred uwu y China siempre lo he visto como el hermano mayor celoso x3 no se, me gusta ese papel x3 y Alfred... pss tecnicamente Francis se lo dijo directamente, aparte no creo que sea tan idiota, yo digo que se lo finge xD gracias por el review

**Subaru1999:** Thanks for the review ;3 (?) sorry, my english is bad. De igual manera gracias por el review nwn espero la historia este entendible hasta el momento nwn

**Yumi: **Hahaha muchas gracias por el review y ya se, me enamore por completo de esa pareja inclusive antes de la alianza anglojaponesa hahaha espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews x3

Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a que secuetre a un japonesito (?)


	10. Acto Final

Capitulo final. Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Estaba dudando entre subirla o no, ya que estos dias he andado algo decaida por lo del terremoto en Nihon, y pues se me ocurrieron unos cuantos fanfics solo que no sabia si lo indicado era escribirlos o dejar que las cosas se tranquilizaran un poco, pero de mientras como ya tenia terminado este capitulo decidi subirlo.

* * *

_**Decimo Acto**_

_"¿Alguna vez haz sentido ese miedo que te inmoviliza? El miedo de perder a la persona que amas"_ resonaron las palabras del frances en su cabeza, palabras que hasta ese momento nunca habia entendido y siempre habia restado importancia, pero ahora las entendia. Sus pies se volvieron pesados, como si algo los estuviera atando a la tierra. Ver esa escena le dejo helado ¿que rayos era lo que intentaba hacer Alfred? ¿Se habia vuelto loco?

-Alfred... detente- suplico, con voz baja y pausada, intentando no alterarle, dio un paso hacia delante pero el otro se movio agitado.

-¡No te acerques!- grito mientras acomodaba la pistola en su cabeza y la otra apuntando la frente del japones -Escoge Arthur, escoge de una buena vez- el norteamericano estaba desesperado, totalmente fuera de si. La voz del ingles se quebro, mientras sentia como las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas.

-No me hagas escoger- susurro. El japones aprovecho el momento de distraccion del norteamericano, con un movimiento rapido de la espada golpeo la mano en la que el rubio sostenia la pistola que le apuntaba y haciendo presion en sus pies logro empujarse a si mismo hacia atras un par de metros alejado el rubio. La sangre comenzo a fluir de la mano de Alfred, el cual en acto de defensa tomo la otra pistola y embestio contra el cuerpo del japones, acertando un tiro en el hombro, otro en la pierna y otro en el estomago. Kiku cayo al piso, incapaz de moverse, la sangre comenza a emanar a litros de las heridas, formando con rapidez un charco de un hermoso liquido color carmin. Alfred se aproximo para darle el tiro de gracia pero antes de darse cuenta el cuerpo del ingles ya estaba sobre el del japones protegiendolo.

Al escuchar los disparos Arthur reacciono, dandose cuenta de la situacion en la que ahora se encontraban, sin siquiera pensarlo corrio hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del japones y lo tomo entre sus brazos, protegiendolo con su cuerpo. Sabia que no serviria de mucho, pero si alguien debia de morir al menos podrian hacerlo los dos juntos. La mano de Alfred inicio a temblar, incapaz de poder sostener la pistola, al final la dejo caer mientras que de sus bellos ojos azules comenzaban a fluir lagrimas.

-Asi que... esa fue tu decision- susurro derrotado, mientras escuchaba a Arthur hablandole con desesperacion al japones que yacia en sus brazos.

-Kiku, resiste, te pondras bien, Kiku, tienes que vivir- susurraba Arthur con lagrimas en los ojos, viendo al pelinegro cubierto de sangre que tenia en sus brazos, este por extraño que pareciera le sonrio, un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla y su vista comenzaba a nublarse, las palabras del britanico se escuchaban cada vez mas lejanas y se le dificultaba entenderle.

El ruido de las turbinas de un avion llenaron el escenario. Alfred miro al cielo, en un intento de limpiar sus ojos de las lagrimas, los cuales se abrieron sorprendidos al darse cuenta del avion que surcaba los cielos en ese momento.

-El Enola Gay- susurro para si. Sabia que debian abandonar ese lugar en ese preciso momento, corrio hacia donde Inglaterra y lo tomo por los hombros -Iggy debemos irnos, apresurate- decia mientras jalaba a su compañero, el cual se negaba a soltar el cuerpo del japones.

-No me ire- gritaba -Dejame aqui, debo ayudar a Kiku- el americano fruncio el ceño, sin embargo no desistio en su tarea. Era mas fuerte que el mayor y con rapidez logro separarle del japones, mientras lo alejaba del lugar y este forcejeaba por quedarse con el pelinegro. Kiku contemplaba la escena, con la mano extendida hacia donde se encontraban estos dos alejandose, no podia mover ni un musculo, se sentia demasiado cansado, sabia que este era su final. Arthur le gritaba algo, pero no logro escucharle, tan solo logro ver el movimiento de sus labios formulando unas palabras las cuales ya nunca volveria a escuchar. ¿Eso seria su muerte? ¿Su pais estaba acabado? ¿Que pasaria con su gente? todas esas preguntas surcaron su mente, cansado, inicio a cerrar los ojos, alegrandose de que lo ultimo que viera fuera el rostro de aquel rubio de ojos esmeralda, aunque le doliera el verle llorando y peleando, le hubiera gustado que la ultima vez que lo viera fuera dedicandole una tierna y calida sonrisa, de las que hacian que su corazon acelerara y que el calor subiera a sus mejillas. Una luz blanca hizo que perdiera su vista por completo, mientras sentia como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder de una manera insoportable, despues de eso, todo se volvio oscuridad.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Por mas que aferrara su mano el chico no parecia querer abrir los ojos. Por fin su ritmo cardiaco se habia normalizado, pero se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño. El britanico acaricio su mejilla con cuidado, con miedo de causarle mas dolor. Todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, cubriendo las quemaduras que aquella bomba habia causado, no habia sido solo una, sino dos. De seguro el dolor que ahora sentia no podia compararse con nada parecido en toda la historia. Llevaba varias semanas sin despertar, se preguntaba porque rayos no lo hacia. Por mas plegarias, por mas que le llamara por su nombre, el chico no abria sus ojos. La guerra habia terminado y ahora todos podian estar en paz. Sin embargo todos los paises se unieron en esa sala de hospital, reunidos por aquella causa, por el sufrimiento que ahora Japon estaba viviendo. La mayoria permanecia fuera de la sala, unos iban a su casas y al cabo de un rato regresaban para verificar, con tristeza, que el estado de la nacion milenaria no cambiaba. El chino esperaba recargado en la pared. Le incomodaba la presencia de aquella persona en la sala, sin embargo el ingles no se habia separado ni un solo momento del japones, el cual no despertaba de su largo sueño.

El pelinegro abrio los ojos lentamente, incomodo por las innumerables vendas, haciendo una mueca de dolor pues el ardor de las quemaduras aunque leve aun estaba presente. Se llevo la mano que tenia libre hasta su rostro, para intentar quitar el respirador que estaba cubriendo su nariz y boca, otra mano le detuvo. Frente a el, un britanico con rostro de confusion le observaba, por unos segundos ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente los ojos del otro, hasta que el britanico rompio en llanto mientras se cubria el rostro.

-Despertaste...- susurro con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que fluian sin medida alguna de sus ojos, alegre de ver conciente al japones. Este no logro entender porque el rubio mostraba tanta emocion y felicidad. Enseguida Arthur se mostro demasiado atento -¿Te sientes bien? ¿no necesitas nada? ¿comida?- el pelinegro nego con rapidez, cosa que hizo que se agitara y su corazon acelerara. El britanico se preocupo -¿Seguro que estas bien?- con dificultad el pelinegro asintio. Arthur se quedo en silencio, mientras lo miraba fijamente, esperando que no se tratara de una alucinacion y de que enserio el pelinegro estuviera despierto. En ese momento el asiatico hablo. Aunque su voz se tratara tan solo de un susurro.

-¿que dia es hoy?- Arthur se quedo en silencio, pensando entre decirle o no.

-23 de agosto- susurro, Kiku se quedo en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Asi que llevaba casi un mes inconciente- al britanico le sorprendio la calma con la que se lo tomo el japones, este volvio a abrir los ojos y pregunto -¿Mis prendas aun siguen aqui?- a Arthur le confundio un poco la pregunta pero respondio con rapidez.

-Si, Yao ordeno que ninguno de nosotros las tirara, aunque ya estan practicamente inservibles, aparte de que estan cubiertas de sangre- sabia que ese no era momento para agregar "la sangre que tu perdiste". El pelinegro sonrio levemente o eso le parecio a Arthur.

-Reviza en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalon- se limito a decir, Arthur aun mas confundido que antes, decidio seguir su orden, se puso de pie y fue hasta una esquina de la habitacion donde se encontraba la ropa, para despues tomar el pantalon y revizar en el bolsillo que el japones le habia indicado, se sorprendio un poco al ver una vieja tira de papel, la cual tenia escrito varios kanjis japoneses, la tira le parecio vagamente familiar, pero dudo que se tratara de la misma, en aquella ocasion, la tira se habia perdido en el agua ¿cierto? Se acerco al pelinegro algo dudoso.

-Esta es...- susurro, el pelinegro asintio con una sonrisa mas notable. Arthur tomo la nota en sus manos y luego sonrio con ternura -No se leer el japones- Kiku llevo su mano hasta el respirador e inicio a quitarlo, Arthur intento detenerle pero antes de que lo lograra el pelinegro ya lo habia quitado por completo. Al principio se le dificulto respirar con normalidad, pero eso no evito que hablara.

-Ahi dice...- hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire -Deseo que... Arthur-san este siempre a mi lado- los ojos del rubio se abrieron de par en par, incredulo ante las palabras del menor. Este le sonrio levemente, una sonrisa casi invisible pero llena de sinceridad.

La enfermera corrio a la habitacion 707 al percaptar algo anormal en el indicador del holter del pelinegro que habia llegado casi un mes atras por quemaduras de tercer grado, pero la escena que vio le dejo atonita y un fuerte sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas mientras sonreia levemente. Salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta esperando que aquel par no hubiera percaptado su presencia. Un pelilargo se acerco a ella corriendo.

-¿Le paso algo a Kiku?- la chica nego con la cabeza mientras sonreia, aun sonrojada.

-Parece estar en perfecto estado- habia un extraño tono en su voz que alerto al oriental.

-¿Puedo pasar a verle?-

-No, No, el necesita descanzar mas, espere unas horas, quizas despierte en un rato- el castaño sonrio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de brillo.

-Gracias- fue lo unico que dijo y la enfermera le dio la espalda, aun con aquella imagen en su mente.

Separo sus labios por unos instantes, sonriendo al poder probar esos suaves y palidos labios al fin. El cardiograma acelero enloquecido marcando el rapido palpitar del corazon del pelinegro. Arthur no pudo evitar reir mientras Kiku desviaba la mirada, molesto pero a la vez sonrojado.

-¿P-por que?- pregunto en un susurro, sin entender la reaccion del ojiesmeralda, este acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Era algo que llevaba años queriendo hacer- el rubio se encogio de hombros sin darle mucha importancia, Kiku le miro molesto.

-¿E-era solo por eso?- se aventuro a preguntar, desviando la mirada del otro. El rubio le abrazo con fuerza, aunque teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle mas de lo que ya estaba.

-No- susurro mientras besaba su cabello -Te lo dije en aquella ocasion, antes de casi perderte con esa maldita bomba- el azabache abrio los ojos de par en par... antes de que perdiera la conciencia... las palabras que el rubio le gritaba y el no logro escuchar -Te amo- una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, seguida por muchas mas que se desbordaban sin medida, esas dos palabras le hicieron sentirse extraño, le hacian sentir una extraña presion en el pecho, pero esa sensacion no era nada desagradable, esas palabras le hacian sentir una alegria inmensa, tan grande que olvido por completo el dolor de las quemaduras, antes de poder decir nada sus labios ya habian sido sellados por los del rubio, que le besaba con ternura y delicadeza, correspondio el beso, aferrandose debilmente a la camisa del mayor. La puerta se abrio pero ningun de los dos se dio cuenta de eso. Un rubio de ojos azules les miraba con una leve sonrisa, coloco el ramo de rosas amarillas que llevaba en el piso y salio de la habitacion sin hacer ruido, fuera un chino le esperaba con los brazos cruzados recargado contra la pared.

-Al final ellos seran felices- dijo el pelilargo, Alfred lo miro un tanto sorprendido y el chino noto las lagrimas en sus ojos, sonrio levemente mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro -Crei que los heroes no lloraban aru, vamos por unas hamburguesas, yo invito- Alfred sonrio mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el brazo de manera infantil y despues tomaba la mano del chino y corria hacia la salida del hospital.

-Tu invitas, no puedes retractarte de tus palabras- grito emocionado con los animos nuevamente arriba.

-No lo hare aru, pero no corras, esta prohibido correr en los hospitales aru- le reprocho el asiatico sin lograr poner resistencia a aquella joven pero poderosa nacion.

* * *

Se acabo TwT siempre me deprimo cuando acabo mis fanfics, hahah bueno bueno hago mucho drama, veran que deje un final feliz para Alfie, no se porque ultimamente me entro la obsecion del Americhu(?) haha ni idea de como se escriba xD pero me gusta mucho esa pareja, y que final AsaKiku TwT como amo esa pareja, asi como que totalmente hahaha Muchas Muchas Gracias por seguir esta rara historia xD fue mi primer fanfic de Hetalia *w* y de los que mas me he tardado en publicar .-. hahaha bueno bueno, dejemos eso de lado, respondiendo reviews~~

**Neojunior**: muchas gracias por el review espero haya gustado la historia nwn

**Myobi:** haha aunque no lo creas le agarre un poquito, solo un poquito, el gusto al ukus, pero naah sigo prefiriendo el asakiku, por mas que yo como usser ame a Alfred, Kiku no murió, no que no, pero si me apegue a la historia ;3

**Lawlipop:** no te emboraches mocoso, me preocupas –w-

**Yumi:**hahah aquí la conti, y era obvio a quien escogería ewe hahaha a mi Alfred me cae muy mal desde primaria por Texas uwu pero eso es otra historia xD

**DarkCat:** ya se, mi ama el drama hahahah y a mi me gusta japon de seme… de Rusia kolkolkolkol (jamás dejare ese tema) Japon se ukea a Rusia!

**Una persona:** hahah muchas gracias por leerla, yo amo esta pareja asi con locura.

Espero les haya gustado el final nwn etto… ando algo rara asi que mejor mi voy. Nos leemos luego~~


End file.
